The Old Hag of Thneedville
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: An old lady lives at the edge of Thneedville who everyone thinks is crazy but is this woman actually just lonely and does she have a connection to Granny Norma and Once-ler?... Sorry really bad at summaries I do not own characters from the Lorax movie.
1. The Dare

THE OLD HAG OF THNEEDVILLE

by: FanFicaddiction

Chapter 1: the dare

There was a town much like your own. That people were proud to call home. It was a town called Thneedville that most people say was plastic and fake and they liked it that way. But out far far on the edge of this town was a house where people refused to come around. It was haunted they say but a crazy old hag… no one would came in or out but that all changed one day.

It was a normal afternoon in Thneedville. Ted and Audrey had just gotten out of school. Ted and Audrey only lived a few blocks away from each other so walking home had become a habit. Plus, Audrey always felt like Ted was like a younger brother and she had to watch out for him. Usually, they would walk straight home but Ted's friends convinced him to go up to the Old house at the edge of town. He used to be the kind of guy who would say no to something like that but after meeting the Once-ler he was up for anything. He just had to convince Audrey that they should stop there on the way home even though it was far, far out of their way.

"Audrey… I was thinking. It's Friday we don't have to go home right away." said Ted

"Really, what would you rather do?" asked Audrey humoring him.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the creepy old house on the edge of town… or something" coaxed Ted

" Great idea… why not bother an old lady who's only crime is that she lives in a broken down old house? And that everyone makes fun of because she isolates herself." said Audrey scarastically "Afterwards we can cut down all the trees again. You don't really think do you?" asked Audrey

"Ok, fine… I get it. I just promised a few friends I'd meet them there and…" said Ted.

"You don't want them to think you're a loser." Audrey sighs "Ok, we'll go but not too long. We're on tree duty." Audrey had to remind Ted that every Friday since the trees were planted that it was their day to plant, water, and trend the trees they had planted.

"Ok. Fine." said Ted then dragged her in the direction of the house without another word.

When Audrey and Ted had finally gotten to the house there was a group of kids waiting by a black metal fence all waiting to see if the "hag" came out of the house and deciding who was gonna go in the house. They all stopped talking when they saw Ted and Audrey. A biggest of the kids walked over to Ted.

"Well Teddy boy, I see you showed and… Brought your spicy hippie girl. Hey, Audrey how about you and me go catch a movie tonight?" The boy said taking Audrey's hand and then kissing it.

"O, you're so sweet. But if you don't get away from me I'll break your lips off, Loius Floogel." said Audrey glaring at him. Ted was surprised by this because he had never seen Audrey get upset before she always seemed so happy and carefree.

"Ok. So, Teddy. It's been decided. You're going in" said Louis "But wait, before we go let's hear the legend for those who haven't heard it in a while. Our own, Geraldine is the keeper of the tale. Hit it, Geraldine!"

"Once a long time ago. There was a couple and their daughter had just moved into that house. Everything was fine at first til the daughter's first day of school. The girl was very shy and everyone made fun of her for it. When she told her parents about the bullying her parents didn't believe her because people in the neighborhood seemed so nice. However, the bullying started to get worse and day, a bunch of neighborhood kid chased her home from school right up to her room. The girl could take it anymore and threw herself out her bedroom window. When the police got there it was too late. Her mother went crazy with grief and now waits in that house to get revenge on the ones who drove her daughter to suicide. The end." said Geraldine. "Nice, going Geri… ok, all you have to do is go into that house and get a picture of the old hag" said Louis. He hands Ted a camera.

Audrey looked at Ted "Ted, we can't do this. That lady needs to left alone and we have to go back for tree duty. Trees don't grow themselves you know. " said Audrey as if he really had to hear that. But he did want to see if there was a crazy old woman"

Ted opened the gate and then looked over at audrey who went over to him they both walk up to the old house. As they get closer and closer it gets colder and Ted's not sure if it's him or if it's just colder the closer they go the house. When they get to the door Ted lifts his hand up and knocks slowly on the door. Muffled footsteps start and the door creaks open and out steps a dark figure. Ted can't believe his eyes.


	2. Happy Birthday, sweet 16!

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, Sweet 16!

"Grandma?" asked Ted completely astonished " Grandma, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting an old friend,dear. But, the question is what are YOU doing here? It's Friday, aren't you and your girlfriend supposed to be on tree duty?" asked Norma looking through Ted as if she could see into his soul that way she did sometimes. Norma then looked over and saw the kids laughing outside "I see, the rumors are still floating around. Teddy, I'm surprised at you. You were never one to follow what everyone else believed. Why don't I walk to the two of you home. Ellen, wants to be left alone. Besides, trees are not gonna grow themselves, you know." said Norma shooing Ted and Audrey away from the front door.

As Norma shoos. An old woman with gray hair and faded blue eyes comes into the light "Are you still here, Norma?" asked the woman in a voice that was very raspy as if she hadn't spoken in several years. For a woman who never came out into the daylight she had aged pretty well. "We were just leaving, Ellen and I was going to shoo the children at the gate away for you."

"It's quite all right. I deserve this. It's my punishment for encouraging that jackass." said Ellen. "We heard it was more than one person that picked on your daughter." Ted blurted out. Audrey and Norma glared at him. " I don't have a daughter. Never did; but someone decides they are not good enough for society and it's always the same rumor isn't it? A couple has a daughter who was bullied and killed herself and I'm the mother who went crazy after her daughter died and am now vowing revenge. I wish that was the case but I'm not the victim. I'm the murderer. " Ellen stated ominously.

A murderer…it was probably too harsh a word to use but Ellen wasn't sure how else to describe herself not after the warnings about what would happen if she got involved with a member of the Beanpole family and when she thought about the consequences of what happened when she did. So, a murderer she was.

"Ellen Peach, you are not a murderer. You had nothing to do with this. You were just being supportive." said Norma breaking Ellen from her thoughts. "supportive to a man who's big dream was to murder things… the environment, his goodness, our marriage… and all I did to get all that accomplished was to say yes. that makes me a murderer." said Ellen.

Actually, deep down Ellen knew that wasn't true. She had no way of knowing that things would turn out the way they did and that the man she knew and loved would change into a thoughtless miser. But still all warnings that people had told her about the Beanpoles rang through her ears and it's why everyone thought she was some crazy old woman mourning the loss of a daughter who committed suicide. However, like Norma always had these two kids seemed different. As if they wouldn't judge her for what happened but may in fact do quite the contrary and trust her. Ellen was right in fact because whenTed and Audrey looked at Ellen they didn't see the crazy person everyone else claimed she was. They saw someone who had made a mistake and was frightened of the consequences. The first person Ted thought of was

"The Once-ler" said Ted out loud without meaning to. They all looked at him. Ellen looked confused "You've heard of the Once-ler? I didn't think anyone knew who he was anymore" said Ellen almost in a daze as if trying to remember a long lost memory or trying to forget it.

Ted asked "You knew him?" Ellen nodded "I was married to him" "Have you spoken to him since you called it off?" asked Audrey who was always such a romantic it's what Ted loved about her. "No. I'm still so mad at him and myself…. my family always told me he wasn't the right guy for me and they were right but I didn't believe them because of the feud."

"Feud?" asked Ted "Yes, the feud between the Peaches and the Beanpoles…. that feud started before either of us were ever born…. but I'm sure you have better things to do than hear an old woman reminisce about the past. Besides, if you know the Once-ler you know most of our story anyway. He probably told you all about us and Lorax. " said Ellen. "The Lorax yes… you no." said Ted "O,That jackass! Hold on tight, kids. you're about to hear a love story to rock the ages" said Ellen.

"It started a long time ago…right here in Thneedville…." Ted started to groan the last thing he wanted to do today was hear a story that took place long ago. Norma sensing this interrupted Ellen "Perhaps we should save the story for later. The kids have tree duty today and it's getting rather late but why don't you come over to the house later. You can tell us the story over dinner." said Norma.

" You mean leave the house? Go see people?" Ellen shrieked as if Norma asked her to actually murder someone. It had been so long since Ellen went outside even for a walk. She wasn't sure how it would feel to be out there or how others would react to seeing her. " I would just be to dinner with my family. I live with my daughter Margaret and Ted here. Ted is a nice young man as you can clearly see and I raised Margaret not to bite." Norma chuckled at her own joke.

Ellen didn't want to seem rude so she nodded but deep down she just didn't want to be around people even if they were her best friend Norma Snaptrip and Norma's family. She then escorted Ted, Audrey, and Norma out so that she was all alone again aside from the children who were making noise outside.

-{ *****************}-

Everyone sat around the table waiting for Ellen to begin the story. Including Audrey, who Ted had to beg Margaret to invite for dinner. Even though Margret had not been at the house that afternoon she too was very interested to hear Ellen's story. Mostly because up til an hour before Ellen showed up she did not think that Ellen Peach actually existed since her mother Norma made up things a lot.

" So, Once upon a time and long ago when Thneedville was called… Villville. Lived two families the Beanpoles and the Peaches also known as my family. They hated…no, loathed each other from the moment they met. Some think that the Beanpoles wanted the Peaches dead. Others think the Peaches tried to get the Beanpoles evicted from town but whatever the reason… no body knows but they fought about everything and hated each other most definitely. I never knew any of the Beanpoles because of it ;at least not til my 16th birthday which in an odd twist was on Earth day when celebrated the town's Truffula Tree appreciation party…." started Ellen "Wait, what's Earth day?" asked Ted

"It's a day where we celebrate the preservation of the Earth. At least, we used to before Once-ler came along. Anyway, as I was saying… it all started the night of my sweet 16 party….

-( 50 some odd years ago)-

'It's my party' suddenly came on the loud speakers and all Ellen ,her blonde hair in front of her big blue at the moment puffy red eyes, wanted to do was cry. Her ex ,Roger Getset, had not only showed up to her party but had brought along his new girlfriend ,Judy Atling, who he was flaunting like a prize he won for being the handsomest guy in town. "I hate you. fuck you. Fuck you and chocolate covered cherry." Ellen muttered every time they passed by her as they danced.

She hated her party and was hating her life. Ellen had been really looking forward to being 16 until the week before when Roger told her he was interested in someone else. Now, all Ellen wanted to do was find the end of the world and jump. In fact, she was so absorbed in her own self- pity that she didn't notice the tall boy that had approached her. He was at least 18 and although, she had never seen him before she knew exactly who he was.

"What are you doing here? This is a No Beanpole party! So, get your inhumanly giant self out of here! NOW!" yelled Ellen jumping up from her chair and trying to intimidate this very tall guy. "What can you not hear me from up there! I said get out of here!"

The young man known as Once-ler Beanpole started to chuckle at how angry she was getting.

"Is something funny! You really think me getting mad at you is funny? Because it's not!" said she feeling very insulted that her anger was getting no results.

Once-ler stopped laughing realizing that he was really upsetting her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It was insensitive and not the reason I came over. I actually wanted to know if you'd like to dance."

"Dance? What's your game?" asked Ellen suspiciously

"I don't have one. I just saw that you looked upset and thought maybe dancing with someone would cheer you that's the only reason I came over." said Once-ler.

"Really? But we don't even know each other." said Ellen slowly letting her guard down.

"Well, I'm Once-ler. Once-ler Beanpole. Just your average guy supporting truffula tree preservation and whatnot. And you are?" he asked even though he knew exactly who she was.

"Ellen Peach. Welcome to my sweet 16 party or as I like to call is hell on earth day. " said Ellen who despite having someone to talk to was still very bitter.

"You seem rather bitter. Is something bothering you?" asked Once-ler concerned.

"Yes" Ellen really did need to talk about this with someone who she gestured for Once-ler to sit down. Once-ler got the hint and sat in the chair next to her.

" Last week, Roger and I went out on a date. He told me he had something important that he wanted to talk about. I thought that he was gonna pop the question like any silly girl would when she hears that. Anyway, he tells me that he's found himself thinking of someone else and we haven't been moving fast enough so he thinks we should break up. The next day, I see him at school with that… that chocolate covered cherry over there! Can you believe that? He gets with her right after he breaks up with me!" asked Ellen as if Once-ler was a girlfriend who would agree with her no matter what she said. "He's just a guy. I'm sure you'll find someone better. Besides, he sounds like a jerk and I'm sure you're not the only girl he's done that to…. wait, did you just call Judy Atling a chocolate covered cherry? I'm sorry… I thought this was your sweet 16… not your sweet 60th, my mistake." said Once-ler hoping joking would get Ellen to a better mood.

"I think I'm regretting asking you to sit down." said Ellen who was actually feeling her mood lift. "I don't think you are. If you were you would tell me to leave" said Once-ler. " Besides, there are worse things than losing a guy like no one believing in your dreams but you." said Once-ler

"Wait, you're talking about that stupid invention of yours? What do you call it again the Thnedle?" asked Ellen

"It's called a Thneed, thank you very much! And it's not stupid! It's genius and everyone is gonna need one one day… just wait and see. " said Once-ler who was offended that some Peach girl would insult his genius creation.

"Well, first you need to change the name because thneed is the stupidest name I've ever heard anything called and we live in Villville. But if it has the ability to mend a broken heart. I'll take one. " said Ellen trying to be encouraging.

"It doesn't but… I think you just need a friend to help you with that." said Once-ler as he smiled at her. "Know where I can find one?" asked Ellen. "I meant me." said Once-ler. " Well, ok." said Ellen.

Suddenly high heels start clicking towards them and a woman who looked like an older version of Ellen stopped in front of them

"Ellen Juliette Peach! What on god's green earth do you think you're doing! We do not associate with Beanpoles! Now, come on. We're going home." said her mother. Grabbing Ellen's arm and without another word dragging her away.


	3. The Famous Balcony scene

Chapter 3: The famous balcony scene

It was a few months since the night of Ellen's sweet 16. She hadn't seen too much of Once-ler or anyone else for that matter. She had been grounded for talking to him at the party but she used her time to improve her grades and get over Roger. No one even talked about the party or anything about a single Beanpole. It made Ellen wonder if the Peaches and the Beanpoles had come to some sort of truce. Until her mother entered the house that evening fuming.

"Ellen, help me with these!" said Ellen's mother, Sarah,who was usually a calm woman by nature but not today it seemed. Ellen quickly got up to help and took the bags into the kitchen. When she came back out Sarah was sprowled on the sofa.

"Mom? Are you ok?" asked Ellen sitting in a nearby chair very concerned.

" Do I look ok?" demanded Sarah. "I swear to God one of these days I'm going to kill them!" "Kill who?" asked Ellen she had never heard her mother talk about killing anything but flies that sometimes came into the house on hot summer days. "The Beanpoles! Who else?" she yelled glaring at her daughter as if it was a stupid question. "What did they do?" asked Ellen. "Well, you know Old Ms. Applegreen from down the street who's husband died last month?"she asked Ellen who nodded. Ellen really liked Ms. Applegreen to be honest even if she did get a little crazy after her daughter committed suicide.

" Well, she was behind me in the check out counter and I was trying to be courteous so I told her she could go in front of me. Well, THAT low down bitch, Elysia Beanpole took it upon herself to cut in front of the two of us and then got into an hour long if conversation if not two with Donald Atling and then when I tried to politely let her know that the cut in front of both me and Ms. Applegreen she pretended she hadn't seen us!" Sarah concluded. "I have half a mind to try to get them evicted again!" said Sarah.

"That was you? Mom, you said you were no where near their house that day." said Ellen accusingly. "You say they're bad but what about what you and dad do to them… can't you all just be civil. Maybe try to get along somehow?" asked Ellen.

Sarah sighed and went over to Ellen and patted her on the shoulder like she was a little girl who didn't understand the ways of the world. "I'm sorry, you have to be dragged into this feud, dear. But trust me there is no way to get along with a Beanpole. All they care about is themselves. Well, themselves and they don't really have any of which is probably why... but still. That kind of greed is in the genes"

"The genes? I'm sure that's not true and if we got to know the Beanpoles better maybe we wouldn't be fighting with them so much" said Ellen

"You aren't talking about that boy again, are you? You only knew him for one night. Once you got to know him more. You'd know. He's just like his mother, his aunt, his uncle, his brothers… they are all the same. Every single last , I suggest you stop thinking about that Beanpole boy and start thinking about your studies." said Sarah handing Ellen a copy of Romeo and Juliet that she had been reading for school.

Ellen usually hated Shakespeare because she could never understand what he was talking about. But as she read Romeo and Juliet she thought more and more about her life. Two feuding families, check. no one remembering what feud is about, check. boy and girl who like each other, check. boy and girl who cannot see each other because each is from opposing family, check. "If our families read this book they would not be doing this" thought Ellen out loud. She wasn't really sure why the feud was bothering her so much or why she wanted to see Once-ler again. After all her mother was right they only knew each other for that night and she just told him about her anger about her ex breaking up with her. That was not exactly a start to a relationship or even a friendship but she couldn't stop thinking about him. His height, his smile, his laugh, how well he listened. No one had ever really listened to her like that before. She had to see him again. As she read she started to get a clear idea of how to do it. That night around midnight she took her bed sheet and hung it out the window. She had never attempted to climb out the window this way before and before she knew it had run out of sheet and hadn't hit the ground yet. One of the window's of the Beanpole trailer/ house was right across from her. So, with all her might she tries to swing to it. the third try she managed to get far enough over and jumped through the window which luckily was open and even more luckily was the window to Once-ler's bedroom and fell very hard on the ground waking up Once-ler who let out one of his famous girlish screams. Ellen stayed low to the ground worried that her being there was a big mistake.

"Who's here?" asked Once-ler as he turns on a light and grabs a bat by his bed "Who's in here? Show yourself!" he demanded.

Ellen peeks her head out from behind his bed. "Hi, Once. It's just me… Ellen Peach." Ellen stands up.

"Ellen? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked Once-ler. "I came to see you… so, what have been up to?" asked Ellen trying to break the awkward tension she had created.

"I was sleeping til you woke me up." said Once-ler.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop…" said Ellen

"Thinking about me?… It's ok. I've been thinking about you too." said Once-ler.

"This feud is so stupid. I don't think anyone even knows what they're fighting about. Although, apparently it's about your mom today." said Ellen

"She can be inconsiderate." said Once-ler."Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Right now?" asked Ellen "No, I mean this weekend. Well?" asked Once-ler.

"You're asking me on a date?" asked Ellen a little confused

"Yes. But we don't have to label it that unless you want to." he responded matter of factly.

"I'd love to. Friday? 8pm?" asked Ellen

"Sounds like a plan" said Once-ler. "but you might want to go now. My mother would freak if she knew I had a girl in my bedroom and not just any girl… a peach girl."

Ellen could only imagine how Elysia Beanpole would react. She had never met Once-ler's mom herself but had a clear picture of her from what she heard around the neighborhood. Even had a nightmare about the woman coming to her as the devil so she completely understood Once-ler wanting her to go home especially, so soon. But when Ellen looked out Once-ler's bedroom window she realized that she had a big problem. There was no trellis for her to climb down in fact nothing for her to use to get down from and the sheet she had used to come there was laying on the ground by her yard. Ellen realized that she had definitely made a mistake. She was so freaked about what to do and how her mother would react when she found Ellen's bed empty and how Once-ler's mom would react when she found her there that she didn't notice Once-ler looming behind her but she did feel the tap on the shoulder which made her turn around. When she did Once-ler was holding two sheets and a pillow.

"On second thought, I don't think the feud would end any faster if you died attempting to get home from here. You might as well sleep over." said Once-ler

"What about your mother?" asked Ellen

"We'll deal with that in the morning" said Once-ler.

He had said that as if all of this was just something that could instantly be resolved but they both knew it wasn't. The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. Sleeping on a floor wasn't as difficult as Ellen thought it would be although, she found it a little rude that Once-ler hadn't offered her the bed. She did just break in though so the floor was just fine.

The first thing she saw when she woke up were four brown eyes staring at her like she was a government experiment. At first she thought she dreaming but then a hand touched her and she realized that this was real and had a feeling who the eyes belonged to. "Do you mind? People don't like being poked, ok?" she said to Brett and Chett as if they were children who just did what they wanted.

"You're that… that peach from next door…" said Chett.

"No, no…. I'm not. I'm Norma. Norma Snaptrip. " said Ellen. She was panicking and her best friend Norma was the only person she could think of.

The boys chuckled in a hill billy type of way "No, you're not! We know Norma. She's the nice girl who works at Johnny… Johnny…" Brett stammered not remembering the name of the place.

"Rocket's… it's called Johnny Rocket's you stupid moron." said Ellen forgetting who's house she was in and that her fate could be determined by twiddle dee and twiddle dum if she wasn't careful. "Sorry, I get cranky in the morning."

The boys run out of room as if they hadn't even heard her say that. Ellen wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign. She heard footsteps coming towards the bed room and so Ellen hid in a nearby closet. Once-ler's mother entered the room."Oncie! Oncie! Get up right now!" yelled Elysia. This caused Once-ler to look around like the world came to an end which he did everyday because with his family you never knew when you did something to be yelled at about and his mom usually had something to yell about when the day started. "What? What's going on?" asked Once-ler in a confused daze.

"You tell me!" said Once-ler's mom

"Tell you what?" asked Once-ler faking dumb.

"Brett and Chett just told me you had a girl in here last night!" yelled Once-ler's mom

" I'm 18. I can have a girl in here if I want to but I didn't. I mean she'd still be here if I did." Once-ler protested quickly looking around to point out that no one was there "besides, Brett and Chett probably saw me watching tv and thought i was with a character from a TV show or something." Once-ler kept on protesting. "Well, I suppose. Not as if that hasn't been the case before." Elysia agreed. She turns to leave but then notices the pillow on the floor.

"Why is there a pillow on the floor? You've been living here long enough to know the rules. One pillow per person… unless we have a guest. Where is she?" Elysia asked viciously

"I don't know. I just woke up." said Once-ler.

"Well, there is only one place to hide in the room" said Once-ler's mom who without another word went to the closet and flung it open. "YOU!". Elysia then turned to Once-ler "You dare to have a Peach spend the night in MY HOUSE! What are you thinking! How dare you disregard my feelings… this family's reputation… this family… I swear sometimes, I think you're stupider than your brothers! So, how long? HOW LONG HAVE YOU AND THIS CHERRY BEEN SHACKING UP!" Yelled Once-ler's mom.

"We haven't been. I just slept on the floor. You saw the pillow there." Ellen protested

"I was not speaking to you!" yelled Elysia "Well, Oncie…"

"Mom, nothing happened she slept on the floor. Really." said Once-ler.

"And how exactly did she get in the house?" asked Elysia viciously

"She flew in." said Once-ler with no other answer.

"She just flew in through the window?" Elysia laughs "O, please. You can do better than that."

"Really. I'm serious but she had no way back down so she slept on the floor." said Once-ler.

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses. You are grounded for six months!" Elysia then turned on "As for you… get out of my house and if you EVER come near my son again I'll call the police!" Elysia then turned and left the room.

"Bye, Once. I'll see you six months from Friday." said Ellen who left the bedroom dreading how her parents would react to her spending the night at the Beanpole's house. No matter how mad her parents got though she knew it would be no where near how mad Once-ler's mom got.


	4. The Date

Chapter 4: The date

It always surprised Ellen how fast time went seemed like just yesterday that she was kicked out of Once-ler's bedroom and came home to her parent's mix of joy and anger and an extension of her grounding for an extra week. But that was all behind her and tonight she had her date with Once-ler just as planned. Despite, the groundings they both had. They still managed to sit and pass notes during siesta at school which was this break in the middle of the day so students could eat lunch or study. Most people just hung out with friends in the cafeteria. Once-ler and Ellen had gotten into the habit of sneaking to the library so they could pass notes while pretending to do their homework. Over, those few months that actually learned a lot about each other. Ellen learned that despite his mom trying to control his life Once-ler had a dream that he was trying to accomplish. He was going to use his thneeds to make a thriving business. Although, Ellen didn't really think anyone would want thneeds but she thought it was wonderful that he had a dream he wanted to follow. She told him many things about herself too like how she had never had a serious boyfriend used to hate Shakespeare but was actually starting to enjoy his works. How she really didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. But he assured her that she was only 16 and when he was 16 he didn't know either. So, this date was them going public for the first time.

Anyway, it was getting close to 8 and she was supposed to meet him at Johnny Rocket's… to be honest Ellen wasn't too excited to go there because it was where her best friend Norma worked on the weekends but since it was really the only restaurant in town they had no other choice. But before she knew it she was in the 50's style restaurant with ' Mountain of Love' was playing from the speakers. She then noticed that Once-ler was already there sitting at the very first booth so she sat across from him.

"Hi. So… here we are." said Ellen

"Here we are." said Once-ler. "No need to be nervous. It's just me. My mom raised me never to bite."

"That's good to know" said Ellen. Her worst fears were realized just than when her best friend Norma came over as their waitress. "Hello, I'm Norma. I'll be your waitress this evening. Could I get either of you anything to drink?" asked Norma who was buzzing with excitement and questions.

"Just a coke." said Ellen who didn't have the courage to see her best friend's face

"Ok, one coke for the blushing peach… how about you?" Norma asked Once-ler… anticipation dripping from her.

"Same" said Once-ler as calm as can be. "Thank you, Norma."

Norma runs off to get the drinks and comes back just as quickly. "So, what can I get you guys to eat?"

"I'll have the chicken tender basket" said Ellen.

"I'll have a cheeseburger" said Once-ler.

Norma runs back off.

"She is the reason I didn't want to come here. She's going to be asking a thousand questions… what are we gonna tell her?" asked Ellen panicked

"We've been doing this in secret for a while. This is supposed to be us going public… how about truth?" asked Once-ler

"What are you insane?" accused Ellen "We're going public and you want to tell her the truth! Why not just go all the way and go public?"

"Wow. I just learned something new about you… you are not good under pressure." said Once-ler.

"I'm being ridiculous, aren't I? I'll try to enjoy myself besides, I'm with such a great guy in this nice place" said Ellen.

Norma came back with the food and then took it upon herself to sit next to Ellen. "So, did I miss anything? Is this your first date? fifth date… or have u been on so many that you can't keep count? Did you just meet or have you known each other but a while? Did he play his guitar for you, Elle? Did you guys exchange first date gifts or is that just something my dates like to do? Have you guys slept together? Do your parents know about this?… Yours would probably be ok with this, Elle… but Once, your mom would kill you…. so, I'll say no." said Norma.

Ellen glares at her "Norma, do you mind… we're on a date and we want to be left alone. O, and our parents don't know about this so if you could just pretend you didn't see us that would be amazing" said Ellen suddenly get confidence.

"OK, whatever. Have fun, guys" said Norma who walks away again

The rest of the date went by pretty smoothly and even on walk home was pretty nice. They walked to Once-ler's front door and Once-ler and Ellen were about to kiss goodnight when the sirens went off. Literally, sirens that Elysia had rigged up.

"God! Your mom, rigged up police sirens!" yelled Ellen over the noise.

Suddenly the door flung open and there stood the entire Beanpole family with Elysia in front. "I caught you! Thought you could sneak right under my radar did you?" she yelled ignoring the fact that the sirens were had stopped and that Once-ler was also standing on the stoop.

"Want me to restrain her til the cops get here?" Grizelda piped up with wicked joy.

"No need they should be here any second but thanks, dear. You were always the best older sister." said Elysia venom seeping from her voice.

Just then police cars surrounded the place. Ellen knew her parents were away for the weekend and if she got arrested they would never know about , she was very nervous when the cops got out of car and surrounded the Beanpole house.

"Good evening. We got a call about a restraining order breach." said the officer.

"Restraining order? There was never a restraining in place…" started Ellen who was immediately interrupted. "There, she is officer that girl who has been coming over here and vandalizing my property."

"Vandalizing? She's lying… I'm just dating her son" said Ellen shocked out far someone would go to keep another person away.

" Young lady, Mrs. Beanpole is a respected woman in this community and a tax payer. I'm afraid we have no choice we're gonna have to take you in. However, since you are a minor we might be swayed to go easier on you" said the officer taking her and putting her in handcuffs.

"This is ridiculous… you can't do this… this girl has rights just like everyone else. Mother, do something!" yelled Once-ler not sure who to be mad at his mother or the stupid police force for listening to her.

"Sorry, Oncie but I warned her" said Elysia. I smile spreading over her face. Once-ler ran inside and Ellen was taken away in a cop car.

It felt like she was in that cell forever and she hadn't even gotten her one phone call did she have to let it get this far?Why did she let him sit down at the party? Why did she sneak to his room? Pass notes during siesta? why did she go on a date with him? I mean all it got her was yelled at and arrested! If she ever saw another member of the Beanpole family it would too soon. But on the other hand Once-ler seemed different. He was understanding and listened to her and he didn't get her arrested. Ellen was sure if it was up to Once-ler they would have been public about their relationship from day one. She was sure… suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by an officer.

"Ellen Peach. You're free to go" said the officer.

"Wait," said Once-ler as he entered "before you let her go… Ellen, there is something we need to talk about. I've been doing a lot of thinking…. I can't stop thinking about you but I can't live in Villville anymore. I'm leaving and I want you to come with me but my mother always taught me that something had to happen before two people moved in together." Once-ler got down on one knee "Ellen Peach, will you marry me?"

Ellen couldn't believe it. "What? You want me to… O my god. O my god…. I mean, of course I will, Once." said Ellen feeling so many things at once.

-{*****************}-

"Wait. Wait a minute. You expect us to believe that a guy you knew for only a few months asked you to get married and run away with him after your first day and you accepted? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ted interrupted.

"Ted Daniel Wigguns, it's not polite to interrupt. Although, I must admit that does seem a little far-fetched." Margret added.

"You believed there was a lorax why can't you believe I accepted a marriage proposal out of the blue?" asked Ellen.

" Well, you do have a point." said Ted

"Actually, it's getting rather late. I should be going. If you want to hear the rest of the story you can come by my place tomorrow." said Ellen.

"I'll walk you home, dear." said Norma.

Norma and Ellen start to walk down the street. "You still love him. Don't you?" asked Norma.

"I do not. He can rot for all I care." said Ellen

"You wouldn't still be so mad about what happened if you didn't still love him." Norma pointed out in that way she did about things.

All Ellen was knew is that ever since incident he was all she ever thought about.


	5. Meeting the Lorax

Author's note: Hey, everyone, just a couple notes before I start chapter 5… Because they are not clear what year all this takes place… I won't be either with that in mind I'm adding the Eureka's castle theme song into this chapter…which I do not own… thank you. hope you enjoy chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Meeting the Lorax

Saturday afternoon had finally arrived. They were practically running down the long long road to the old house at the edge of town. When the Wigguns family and Audrey had finally got to the black metal gate they noticed a new group of kids joking around and daring each other to go inside and get a picture of the old "hag" inside as they did every afternoon. For some reason the old hag always fascinated the kids in the neighborhood. The kids stopped talking when they saw the Wigguns and Audrey. A few of the kids happened to be from the day before including Louis Floogel and Geraldine "the keeper of the tale". Louis was to first to say anything when they approached "I'm surprised you're showing your face around here after chickening out yesterday, Teddy boy ." said Louis.

"I didn't chicken out. I went in there. I saw her." said Ted.

"Then where's the picture? If you don't have proof why should we believe you?" asked Geraldine. It was a logical question to ask of someone who had taken a dare.

"He didn't do it because you wanted a picture of some crazy old hag. There is no crazy old hag in there. She's just a lonely old woman who doesn't come out because of people like you who make her feel unwanted and unloved by believing in stupid rumors about crazy women out for revenge! Now, why don't you leave her alone." said Audrey who felt like she didn't have time for this. "Come on, let's go in" she said to the Wiggun family. Louis and friends were so shocked they didn't know what to say.

Audrey started to walk up to the door faster and faster and didn't stop til she got to the front door of the broken down old house and then knocked like someone who had been sitting outside forever. After the fifth time of her knocking the door closely creaked open and old Ellen stood with a gold and red dirty looking shawl around her shoulders. "Welcome. Come in, everyone." she then stood aside to let everyone enter the very big mansion looking old house. It would have been exquisite if every inch wasn't covered in such a thick layer of dust. "you'll have to excuse the place. Haven't had much company in the past several years." said Ellen. She escorted them all to a living room where they all sat down although, they did hesitate to do so at first. "Would anyone like something before we continue?" she asked. They all muttered "no" s and Ellen sat down. "Now where was I?"

"Elysia Beanpole had you arrested and the Once-ler proposed to you and bailed you out of jail" said Ted.

"O, yes… thank you, dear." said Ellen " the Once-ler didn't waste any time. When he said he wanted to marry me he meant that minute… so we ended up rushing to the nearest all night wedding chapel and got eloped on the spot and the next day after getting all our things packed we let our parents know our plan and we left without another thought… now, I'm sure since you met the Once-ler you know the next part of this story but since he left me out… I'll re-tell it anyway…. it felt like we had been on the road for days…."

{-**********-}

Ellen decided that she hated traveling especially by covered wagon. It was bumpy no matter what terrain they rode on and it seemed like they walked every one imaginable: a desert, a forest, mountains, a tundra… where were they going and when were they going to get there? She was starting to wish she never ran off with Once-ler but then they stopped. "Wow… Ellen, Ellen I think we're here… Ellen?" she felt something shaking her.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"We're here" Once-ler said.

"Yea, after three days of mountains, and deserts, and tundras…" said Ellen a little cranky because she was woken up which was odd because she didn't remember falling asleep.

"What are you talking about it's only been about three hours and we didn't cross any deserts, mountains, or tundras we did cross that hill over there but it was pretty flat… anyway, that doesn't matter. Look around you… it's beautiful." said Once-ler.

Ellen got out of the wagon and looked around her. It was a paradise. There were nothing but barbaloots, swami swans, and humming fish as far as the eye could see. Having lived in town all her life she couldn't believe this was all in her own back yard. But Once-ler must have been right about how far they were from home because there were truffle trees as far as the eye could see. Once-ler then took out his guitar and started rocking out. This instantly broke Ellen's thoughts about the place and made a bunch of animals hide "You're ruining the moment." said Ellen scolding her husband for the first time. "If you want to enjoy the beauty watch…" Ellen said as she went over to the lake and kneeled down by the water and sang :"Eur…re…ka… Eur…re…kA's…. car…tle… " the humming fish start popping out of the water. "EUR… RE…KA…. EUR…. RE…KA'S CAS…TLE" all the animals start peeking out… "See nothing to it." said Ellen.

" That was pretty good to get them out but I know how to get them to stay." said Onc-ler who reached into his bag and pulled out a bag on marshmallows which he loaded into a rifle and shot up into air. he started to strum his na na na song and they all started dancing like they are in a cheesy music video from the 60's. He then stopped and noticed the top of the trees; a low hanging branch touched his face and he ran to look for his ax as he is looking sharp things started to fall out of the wagon and on to the ground really close to the animals. They started to get really upset and stopped singing including Ellen who glared at her husband with her arms crossed knowing exactly what he is thinking of doing. Once-ler noticed that it was suddenly quiet and turned around and saw them all holding the sharp things and pointing them right back at him ready to attack. "Come on, guys… where's my back up. I thought we were all getting along." he then got out of another bag of marshmallows.

"That's not what they want." said Ellen angrily.

"Well, it's not like I can speak bear, fish or bird." said Once-ler.

"Can you speak wife… because if you can. Then you shouldn't do it." said Ellen.

"Shouldn't do what?" asked Once-ler.

"You shouldn't chomp down a tree. I mean were you asleep all those years during the Earth day lectures because if you were… Trees good, Cutting bad." said Ellen " Now put that thing away before you hurt someone."

"I'm just trying to be resourceful. The tops will be the perfect material for my thneeds and we could use the rest for fire wood… it's almost winter and you're my wife now. I don't want you to freeze. " said Once-ler.

"That's so sweet… but still I don't know… what if you invoke the wrath of the Lorax?" asked Ellen trying quickly to make up any excuse she could think of and sadly that was the best thing she could up with.

Once-ler laughed. "That's the best you can do? Sounds like one of Geraldine Johnsonhool's stories."

"Really, he's the guardian of the forest… this forest and if you cut down one of his trees bad things will happen! I mean like your mother having me arrested bad. " said Ellen in a forboding voice trying to get through to her husband.

Once-ler chuckled at his wife's crazy story and went over to the nearest tree and without another word cut it right down. "See, nothing." Once-ler said as Ellen came over to help him move the tree.

Once they were a little farther away Once-ler started taking off the fluff from the branches and Ellen stared at the tree stump waiting for something to happen. Suddenly…. A cloud formed over the stump and lightning struck… BAM! POW! Ellen grasped she had never seen anything so scary in her life. The smoke cleared and Ellen ran over to the tree stump just in time to see a puffy orange creature with a big yellow mustache getting out of it. It didn't even notice her but looked at the tree stump and then without a word ;it and the other animals gathered rocks to put around the tree and then held hands in some sort of funeral ceremony.

"That's so beautiful." Ellen said as she watched.

The creature then turned around and looked at her "You!" it said pointing a finger at Ellen who felt very targeted. "Did you do cut down this tree?" it asked point blank "Did you…. cut down… this tree?" he asked again.

"No. I didn't." said Ellen

"But you know who did?" asked the creature.

Ellen didn't respond. She didn't want to get her husband in trouble. Of course, it turned out she have to say anything because the creature suddenly noticed Once-ler picking the leaves off the tree and went over to him. Ellen followed suite not sure what else to do. "You!" said the creature pointing a finger at Once-ler. Once-ler looked up and noticed the creature for the first time. "Well, aren't you cute." said Once-ler. "I bet I know what you want." he takes out the bag of marshmallows. Shoves one in the creature's face and tries to be cutesy while giving it to him.

" I'll take one but let me make it clear I'm highly offended by this food substance." said the creature taking the marshmallow and eating "Now, back to business. Did you cut down this tree?" it asked point blank.

"No." said Once-ler… "hey look over there !" the creature turned around and Once-ler gave Pipsqueak the ax.

Ellen couldn't believe anyone would fall for that but knew it would be rude to laugh so she bottled the laughter up as she watched. The creature turned back around " I think he did it." said Once-ler. The orange creature looked annoyed.

"Fine, I did it. What business it is of yours?" asked Oncer-ler.

"Everything regarding this forest is my business, human! I am the Lorax, guardian of the forest… I speak for the trees and I don't take kindly to simple minded humans who cut my trees down. " said Lorax.

"I was right? There is a lorax?" asked Ellen who couldn't believe that something she thought she made up existed.

"That's right. Now, you both have to leave!" said Lorax

" Well, Lorax it's nice to meet you. I'm Once-ler Beanpole. This is my wife Ellen. And I'm sorry to tell you this but we're staying right here." Once-ler said. He went started setting up the tent which the Lorax tried to knock down and in the fight he nearly hit pipsqueak. "You'd hammer a poor defend less creature!" said Lorax in shock. "No. I wouldn't but you… I have no problem with running into the ground!" said Oncer-ler very ticked off. Ellen decided it was time to intervene. "You don't mean that, Once… he doesn't mean that. He's just a little frustrated but this fighting isn't going to get anyone anywhere… Honey, go inside. I'll talk to the Lorax!" Once-ler did what he was told and went inside the house. "Mr. Lorax, I'm sorry but… if you really want him to leave I'll see what I can do. I'm a woman… I have some ways to persuade him that I'm sure you don't." said Ellen.

The Lorax considered this and then looked at her "Can I ask one question?"

"Sure" asked Ellen wondering what a mythical creature would want to know about from her.

"How did a girl like you end up with a guy like that!" he asked

"He bailed me out of jail." said Ellen

"Why were you jail?" asked Lorax

"His mother sent me there." said Ellen

"What did you do?" asked Lorax

"I went on a date with Once-ler." she said

Lorax chuckled " I'd have you arrested too."

Ellen scowled " How dare you! You don't even know him!"

Lorax looked at her "I know his type. Ambitious. don't really think things through. Will do things on whims. Believe in succeeding no matter what it costs and in the end the costs effect more than just him. We need to get him out of here as fast as we can or the guy you love so much will be murdered" said Lorax. "Heed my words. Bad things will happen." Lorax than walked off into the forest and Ellen went inside. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lorax said. Her parents always said that about Once-ler too, that he would change one day, but she assumed that was because of the feud. An outside party saying it disturbed her… but deep down she loved him and she knew she could stand by him because they were married now. So, they were staying no matter what bad things came their way.

Ellen and Once-ler were very sound sleepers. Which was very unfortunate because of what happened that night. It seemed in the middle of the night the Lorax got the forest animals together in order to steal the bed that Ellen and Once-ler were sleeping on and float it down the river. When it was half way out Pipsqueak had jumped on and was now floating down the river with them. The Lorax and the others tried to get Once-ler's and Ellen's attention but nothing was working. Ellen had rolled out of bed and fell into the water. This instantly woke her up. She noticed that they were all heading towards the rapids and tried to hold on to the bed and get it away but the current was too strong and pulled her under washing her and the bed with Pipsqueak and Once-ler on it over them. Everything got eerily quiet when the rapids stopped and Ellen could finally come up for air until she heard a swishing sound in front of her and noticed the waterfall. There was a group scream as her, Once-ler, and Pipsqueak went over. Everything went black after that.

When Ellen woke up she was dripping wet on the grass but thankfully still alive. She looked around and noticed the Once-ler yelling at Lorax not too far away. Good she didn't want to be the only one that was mad. " I'm going to go back to bed… once I find my bed" she heard Once-ler yelled and saw him stomp off. Ellen decided to go in for the kill "I told you, I'd take care of it!" yelled Ellen.

" I know, but you're his mate. I also knew you'd have to take his side so I made a decision" said Lorax

"You decided to kill us!" yelled Ellen

"No, I was just gonna float you away. Out of here." said Lorax " I didn't know about the waterfall. Besides, we have nothing to worry about. Your husband promised not to cut down any more trees and I'm gonna keep an eye on him while you live here. Everyone wins."

"Thank you, Mr. Lorax." said Ellen."I'm still plenty mad but thank you. We'll see you in the morning."

Ellen stomped back to the house and when she got there found Once-ler putting the bed back in place. How he managed to get it here by himself she wasn't sure but was glad they were both here. "You ok?" she asked

Once-ler looked over at her " That Lorax is starting to bug me." he said.

"Me too. He said if he had caught me on a date with you he'd have arrested me the way your mom must be some prize if everyone wants to arrest me to keep me away from you." said Ellen pushing him on the bed. "Now, since we're up. Let's stop talking about tree guardians and have some fun before bed." said Ellen. who started to wrap his arms around Once-ler and kiss him.

- {**************}-

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We need to skip that part of the story… we have children present!" said Margret disrupting the story.

" Mom! I'm not a child I know what they were about to do" said Ted.

" That doesn't mean you should be hearing about it in a story" said Margret.

"O, come on, mom." said Ted "I'm gonna be learning about it one day anyway." said Ted

"No, your mother is right, dear. I should just skip to the next day." said Ellen

Suddenly, the bell chimed 8pm.

"O, is it that late? I'm afraid we'll have to finish the story tomorrow. I have something very important I must do" said Ellen.

The Wigguns and Audrey got up and left with the story still soon as she had shut the door behind them Ellen took out the phone book and familiar voice of the Once-ler came on the other end.

"Hello?" Once-ler's voice crackled. "Hello? Who is this?"

And Ellen hung up the phone without a word.


	6. Romancing the Thneed

Author's note: rap is to the beat of "How Bad Can I possibly be?" from the Lorax at the second verse part.

Chapter 6: Romancing the Thneed

Usually Sundays were when Ellen liked to be left alone after all it was a Sunday when the incident happened. However, that day just felt different so she was thrilled to see her new friends when they came by. They had the usual pleasantries and then when they were all seated she began again.

-{****** *** }-

"Ellen… Ellen" a voice said trying to wake her woke up and saw Once-ler's face smiling up at her. "Wake up, sleepy head. I have a surprise for you" said Once-ler.

"You do?" said Ellen

"Yes, and I know you'll love it. It's going to mean awesome things for us. Come on." Once-ler said taking his wife's hand and pulling her out of bed.

Ellen loved surprises and was very eager to find out what this one could be. So, she let Once-ler pull her out of bed without too much resistance and followed him downstairs into the living room. When she got down there she was surprised to see the Beanpoles were standing around looking at her.

"O no. This won't do. This won't do at all! " shrieked Elysia.

"Well, he married me. Deal with it!" said Ellen highly offended that Once-ler's mother was still yelling about it ,but she guessed mother-in laws were like that.

"I don't mean that. Although, why he chose you out of all the other girls in the world is beyond me. I meant you… your clothes, your hair… not the wife of a businessman; especially not a Beanpole businessman." she stated.

"Businessman? What are you talking about Once-ler hasn't even tried selling his thneed yet." Ellen was really confused. How long had she been asleep?

"Surprise! I sold them… I sold them all and I've started to bigger the factory… of course, all of this is going to have to go in order to get the job done." said Once-ler.

"All of what has to go?" asked Ellen nervously.

"The trees, the birds, the bears, the fish, that damn Lorax, our souls, and our humanity… definitely our souls and our humanity; they have to be the first to go! I thought my family could help us with that. I mean my mom got you arrested for dating me nothing is inhumane than that. " said Once-ler.

"Yes, there are more inhumane things than that. Why are you doing this?" asked Ellen still highly confused. " I don't understand."

"You will" said Once-ler.

"I guess, it's ok as long as we're still together and can spend quality time with each other." said Ellen

"O, I forgot. All those things we were planning to do… dates, romantic walks, anniversaries, birthdays, friday nights… they've got to go too. They'll be no time for that in the business world." Once-ler pointed out.

Then he spun her around for no apparent reason. When she stopped she was in a green dress, long green gloves, green high heels, and had green pearls around her neck. Ellen didn't even think pearls could come in green. Then she looked over at Once-ler. Suddenly, Once-ler was wearing a top hat, a green and black tie, a white business shirt, a green suit, black pants and long green gloves. "We look marvelous, don't we?" asked Once-ler very proud of the new change.

"You look like Willy Wonka and I don't even know what I look like." said Ellen.

She was very concerned. Everything was changing so fast. Too fast. She also noticed that aside from the two of them something else changed too. The house. It was much bigger and she kept hearing a clanking sound from the back of it. She followed the sound to a door she had never seen before. She opened it and there was a room with a huge machine making thousands and thousands of thneeds. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." said Ellen.

"What do you mean you don't like it? We gave up everything for this! Everything!" Once-ler yelled taking her over to the window. Outside everything was dead. There were no birds or trees or anything. She was horrified. What happened?

"I didn't want to give up everything! Not for thneeds and I didn't want to give up our love, but if this is where everything is leading I'm going to have. If this is the price of being a Beanpole it's much too high for me." said Ellen who walked away from the window and towards the front door.

"Fine! A thousand women would want to be exactly in the same position you are! And I'm so rich I can have my pick!" said Once-ler.

Ellen then woke up. She got out of bed without looking at her husband. She needed to be alone. So she walked downstairs and opened the front door where she was confronted by her parents."Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Ellen. "O, come on in."

Her parents entered the house. A girlish scream could be heard from the other room. "Aren't you going to take care of that?" asked her mother.

"No, it's just Once-ler. He's fine. Could I get you guys coffee or pancakes? If the bar- ba loots haven't eaten everything that is. " She looked in the cupboard and found pancake mix. She started making pancakes and served them to her parents. After a while Once-ler came downstairs. "Good morning, sweetheart. Good morning Mr and Mrs. Peach." said Once-ler. "Mr and Mrs. Peach? What brings you here?" he asked

." We just popped in for a visit" said Mr. Peach.

"Is breakfast almost ready?" he asked giving Ellen a peck on the cheek

"Yes, the pancakes are done. excuse me." she said then took a plate and put some pancakes on it. "This is yours." she whistled and the big bar ba loot comes "Hey, big guy catch! "She then threw the pancakes towards it and it gulped all of them down into its big mouth. "These are for the rest of my family and I. You might want to get going though. It takes a long time to get into town." said Ellen angrily.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" asked Once-ler

"Just peachy." said Ellen through gritted teeth. Then looked over at her parents "Mom. Dad. How was your vacation?"

"Just fine, dear. Although, we were very surprised to come home and find that our only daughter ran off and got married." said her father Jerry.

"How did you find us?" asked Once-ler who hadn't known where he and Ellen were going when they left.

"Norma saw you leaving town and told us she thought she knew where you might be going." said Jerry

"O. Well, welcome" said Once-ler "Ellen and I are very happy to have you in our 't we, dear?"

"O, are you still here?" asked Ellen " Don't you have a stupid invention to sell?" she asked annoyed.

Once-ler was quite confused. He had never seen Ellen be so cross before but he decided that he must have done something and whatever it was he didn't want to push his luck too much. So, he went to get his bag of newly knitted thneeds and headed out the door. The second, he left Ellen put the pancakes on the table and started to cry.

"Ok, that's it. I don't know what he did to you but we are taking you home right now." said Mr. Peach.

"You have no business being with a Beanpole anyway… they are all the same. Only thinking of themselves!" said Mrs. Peach.

The Lorax entered the room then "Actually, it's been my experience that most humans are like that."

"What is that thing?" asked Mr. Peach looking over at Lorax.

"Dad. Mom. This is the Lorax ,the guardian of the forest. Lorax these are my parents Jerry and Sarah Peach." said Ellen

"By the way, we agree with you, Mr. Lorax there are too many people who think only of themselves but we live next door to the worst ones. We've been telling our Ellen for years not to associate with them" said Jerry.

"You got smart parents, kid." said Lorax

"Perhaps, but they're wrong. He's not like that. He's a sweet brilliant guy and I love him. In fact, I'm going into Villville to support his first sale!" said Ellen "who's coming with me?"

Ellen knew she must have seemed bi-polar but her family and Lorax digging at Once-ler again made her realize that she couldn't let a stupid dream dictate her life and where she needed to be right now was by her husband supporting him. So, she walked out the door followed by her parents. They had brought the car so it didn't take too long to get back into town.

It was a normal Sunday, in Villville. The town square was full of people and Ellen knew she had to go there because that was where Once-ler would be trying to sell. "Stop the car." said Ellen as they got to the square. Her parents stopped the car and she hopped out and walked towards the crowd forming there . Her parents rectutantly followed behind. As she got closer she saw Roger Getset and Judy Atling in the crowd. "Well, look who's back. Thought you died, babe." said Roger when he saw Ellen.

"No. I just got married. Moved out of town. " said Ellen "How are you and Judy doing?"

"Better than ever. So, who'd you get hitched to?" asked Roger just making conversation.

"Once-ler. Once-ler Beanpole." said Ellen

"That loser!" Roger and Judy yelled together and gestured towards Once-ler who was trying everything he could think of to sell his thneeds but after several hours was failing miserably. "He doesn't know anything about selling or inventing. No one in their right mind would buy that stupid thing." said Roger who started a choir of booing. Ellen had to do something but what? She then pushed herself through the crowd.

"Stop! Mind if I try?" she asked

"Go right ahead. " said Once-ler handing her the mic.

"Ok, everyone listen up because today we're rapping about Thneeds. Started to rap* :

" Come on, come on buy a thneed. a thneed is something everybody needs. Come on, come on buy a thneed. You will love it guaranteed. Come on, come on buy thneed. Coz it's really what you need. There 's something new in Villville. ( something new in Villville). That is gonna blow your mind. it is called a thneed( it is called a thneed) and it's one of a kind. It can be a hat, it can be a sweater, it can be whatever comes into your mind. You can even buy one to wear on a date. Like when I wore mine min mine mine mine. It was so divine. Let's hear softety softness! Endurable durably! It's the only thing you'll ever need to buy…"Ellen stops rapping as everyone boos her. "Sorry, honey. I tried. Maybe we should just go home." said Ellen apologetically."We'll just have to try again tomorrow."

"That was interesting." said Sarah. "Ok, come on, time to go home. You have school tomorrow."

"No, I don't. I'm married now. I don't even live in town anymore." said Ellen

"This is ridiculous! Ellen you are sixteen. You can't just go off and get married especiallly not to a Beanpole;Especially one who doesn't have a way to support you!" said Jerry.

"This is just his… I'm sorry OUR first time trying to sell it. People will want thneeds one day!" said Ellen. "And if I'm in love with him why would you try to break us up? And I'd hate to tell you this but we got married and we're gonna stay that way and not you or his family or the Lorax or any stupid nightmares I might have about life falling apart is gonna change that! Come on, Once. Let's get out of here."

Ellen and Once-ler walked down the street and our of town alone. She knew Once-ler was disappointed. But she knew an apology about the morning would help."Once, I'm sorry. I had a nightmare last night and you were in it and I didn't mean to take my anger about it on you this morning. I promise, next time I make you pancakes. I won't feed them to the barbaloots. " said Ellen.

"Good and I apologize for whatever I did in the dream." said Once-ler.

" Good because it was horrible. You cut down all the trees and made me give up my humanity. " said Ellen.

"So, how did the sale go?" asked Lorax as they approached the house.

"Not very well but it's a new concept people will get used to it" said Once-ler. "But you should have seen Ellen. She rapped up a storm. I was almost going to buy one."

"You're just saying that." said Ellen

"No. I'm not. Hey, I have an idea. How about a picnic under the stars tonight to celebrate making up after our first fight?" suggested Once-ler.

"Wow, that sounds so romantic." said Ellen

"Got to make up for cutting down the trees and forcing you to give up your humanity. Don't I?" he asked playfully.

"Excuse me? What was that about cutting down my trees?" asking Lorax annoyed.

"He did it in a dream I had last night which I wouldn't have had if you hadn't filled my head with the crazy idea that he was going to kill everything that means something to us." Ellen retorted.

"Well, something stuck with you if you dreamed about it and until you stop him my prediction is that the dream will come true." Lorax replied.

"No, it won't. I won't let it." said Once-ler.

"You say that now, Beanpole but success does something to people." said Lorax.

"This conversation is over. My wife and I would like to be alone if you don't mind." said Once-ler as he took Ellen into the house.

The air of crisp and cool that September night. Ellen and Once-ler just looked up at the stars while laying by a truffula tree. Ellen couldn't help thinking how lucky she was. She had a guy who was kind and romantic. "Once, this is beautiful. I hope nothing ever changes." she said "Don't worry, it won't. " said Once-ler and stroked her hair as they sat there gazing up at the stars. As the stars shined overhead they fell asleep on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms.

The next few days came and went. Once-ler wasn't getting anywhere with his thneed and was discouraged a little more each day. Ellen tried her best to keep his spirits up with little surprises for him. One day, she tried to teach him to swim which just ended up in them having a splash fight and making out in the middle of the lake while the animals watched and cheered like it was some sort of romantic comedy. Another day, she set up a romantic dinner for the two of them and she even convinced Lorax to serve dinner. He was only willing to do it because he knew it meant that Once-ler failed in his attempt to sell again. Ellen was starting to hope he wouldn't succeed either because she was having too much fun cheering him up. However, on his fifth attempt at selling something changed.

Once-ler was more upset than she'd ever seen when he came home "That's it I quit! No one is ever going to a buy a thneed! No one! We might as well pack it up and move back to town!"

"You tried you best." said Ellen trying to be as supportive as she could.

"She's right, Beanpole. It wasn't your fault. This thneed thing just wasn't meant to be. I'll help you pack." said Lorax getting up from his card game and walking inside with a depressed Once-ler.

Ellen felt so bad for her husband. She decided that he needed an extra special treat the night. But just as she was about to go back inside. A huge crowd of people appeared on the horizon. She couldn't make out what they were saying at first but then it became louder. "O my… they want them. They actually want them. Once-ler… Once-ler!"

Once-ler came running out when he saw the crowd and heard them singing. "They want them… They want thneeds! I'm gonna need more help to fill all these orders. I've got to bring the family down here! " he yelled as he started to write down orders that were being yelled at him. Ellen had a bad feeling about what the thneed fad would mean for them.

A few hours later the crowd had disappeared. "I've got to call everyone!" Once-ler said running inside overjoyed. Lorax looked at Ellen. "I'm on it… I'm on it!" said Ellen running in after him.

"Once, wait! Think. Your family has never approved of this. They wanted what was best for them not for you. If they agree to help out it's so they can boost your career thus boosting themselves… make sense. " said Ellen

"But sweetie, if I'm going to bigger the business I'm going to need help." Once-ler pointed out

"Bigger the business? I don't know, Once it sounds like a lot of sacrifice." said Ellen getting very concerned.

"You're still worried about that dream aren't you?" asked Once-ler.

"This is how it started first your family showed up and then before I knew it we were giving up everything." said Ellen.

"Sweetheart, it was just a dream. I won't let that happen." he said reassuring his wife and giving her a hug. "I promise, but I need my family's help."

Ellen nodded and watched as Once-ler let her go and picked up the phone. The feeling in the pit her stomach was getting bigger and bigger. She needed to talk to someone so she went out to see her new friend the Lorax. " He's calling them. He doesn't believe my dream could happen even though this is how the dream started." said Ellen

"Then the only thing to do is nag him about his promises to us til he just can't take it any more." said Lorax. "Besides, you're his wife I'm the guardian of the forest it's our job to be pushy in order to get the right thing done."

"You really are a good friend… I'm sorry acquaintance Lorax. I'll do my best but you know how men are. Once they get an idea in their heads it's hard to change their minds." said Ellen. Ellen then walked back into the house.

That night went by pretty quickly and everything was pretty normal. Ellen was sleeping next to Once-ler and Lorax was sleeping at the foot of the bed. What woke everyone up the next morning was the earthquake shaking of something big coming closer and closer and the rumbling noise that accompanied knew exactly what that sound was. "Guess, your family is here." said Ellen looking at Once-ler. She and Once-ler got out of bed and got dressed. Then Once-ler took Ellen's hand and dragged her down the stairs. Lorax tried to follow them as fast as he could. When they finally opened the door they saw the Beanpole trailer parked next to the house. The door of the trailer popped open and out walked Elysia Beanpole "Oncie! There is my big successful man!" Her brother in law Once-ler's uncle Ubb followed after and squeezed Once-ler like he hadn't seen him in 20 years. "I love this guy!" he said to no one in particular.

"Oncie, sweetie we are all so proud of you. We knew this invention of yours would be successful." Elysia gushed.

Ellen laughed because she knew that no one in town thought the thneed idea would ever get off the ground especially Once-ler's mother. Next, Once-ler's aunt Griszelda came out of the trailer. "Hello, Aunt Griszelda. It's so nice to see you." said Once-ler. Finally, his brothers Brett and Chett came out who didn't even bother to say hello but noticed Pipsqueak on the ground and ran over to play with him. LITERALLY, because Chett picked him up like a football and threw him to Brett. "Guys… guys, that's not a ball!" said Ellen who ran in between them to try to get Pipsqueak while he was in the air.

"Brett! Chett! Stop playing with that bear and come say hello to your newly successful brother!" Elysia yelled. The boys immediately put Pipsqueak down and went over to say hello to Once-ler. Ubb then let go of Once-ler. "Thank you all for coming. Now, this is going to be a lot of work so…"

"Wait!" Lorax yelled as he ran over "You can all go back to wherever you came from. We don't need you here!"

" They're my family. I do need them here besides, I can't do all the work by myself and Ellen can't knit and I have a feeling you can't either." said Once-ler.

"We had a deal!" said Lorax

"And this doesn't break it." Once-ler assured him.

"Who invited the annoying furry peanut here?" said Griszelda who always said what was on her mind.

" I'll go right up your nose!" Lorax said walking towards her and threatening her with his dukes up

"Come on, you wouldn't hit a woman." said Once-ler

"That's a woman?" Lorax said turning to Once-ler in shock.

Ellen burst out laughing.

"Everyone this is my friend" started Once-ler

"No." responded Lorax

" Acquaintance. Very good acquaintance. The Lorax… he speaks for the trees. And of course, you all remember my wife Ellen" said Once-ler introducing Lorax and Ellen to his family

No one said anything. Although, Ellen swore she saw Elysia mouth the words "I don't know which one we should get rid of first" to the others.


	7. The seed

Author's note: I do not own "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me" it is a song by Mel Carter from the 1950's and I hope my grammar take gotten better. I double checked this A LOT. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The seed

Two months had passed and living with the Beanpole family had been pretty rough. Brett and Chett kept sneaking into the house while Ellen was taking showers and tried to see her naked. Ellen couldn't believe how juvenile boys could be but she assumed she should have expected that from Brett and Chett ;even in school they were always trying to pull some stupid prank. She also couldn't believe how those two were smart enough to open locked doors when they could hardly form complete sentences when they spoke. Once-ler's aunt, Grizelda, decided to occupy her time by going around the house and saying how she felt about everything. She ended up concluding that she hated everything and that peaches had no taste. Saying,' what else would you expect from a girl whose last name was a fruit'. Elysia, of course, had been the most vicious criticizing everything Ellen did and saying how if she could she would have had Ellen arrested a million times to prevent her and Once-ler from ever getting married.

But tonight all of the Beanpole drama was going to be swept from her mind because it was Once-ler and Ellen's two month anniversary. Once-ler had planned a romantic surprise for her but after much coaxing she got Lorax to tell her what the plan was… a reenactment of their first date. Ellen was so excited. She was just finishing getting ready when she saw Lorax sitting on the bed.

"Lorax! You scared me. Have you been watching me get dressed?" she asked concerned

"No, just got here. Beanpole sent me to see if you were ready." Lorax replied.

" Yep. All ready. I'm so excited! I wonder if he'll reenact the proposal? It was kind of romantic even if I was in a jail cell at the time." said Ellen. "But, even if he doesn't it should be a fantastic night. We had the greatest time at Johnny Rocket's, though I was nervous, at first. Hell, I was panicky when my best friend sat down with us and started asking a thousand questions, but after a while I got into the date. You know he even played one of my favorite songs on the jukebox and sang it to me or tried. He's not the best singer in the world."

"Hold me, hold me. Never let me go until you've told me, told me what I want to know and just hold me, hold me" Ellen started to sing and suddenly was joined in by Once-ler at the door "Make me tell you I'm in love with you."

"Are you ready?" Once-ler asked

" Whenever you are. Reenacting our first date. I've seen other people do it all the time but I never imagined I'd meet a guy sweet enough to do it for me." said Ellen

"Who told you we were reenacting our first date?… Lorax!" he said glaring at his friend.

"Hey, I said I speak for the trees I never said I could keep secrets. " Lorax replied in his defense.

"Are you going to have me arrested and propose to me again too or are we skipping that part?" Ellen asked she had been curious about that all afternoon. How far into the reenactment were they going? Technically, the proposal happened after the date but it was still romantic.

"We'll see." said Once-ler. "Shall we?" he asked and they walked out of the room together and down the stairs.

To get into town they hitched up Melvin, the mule to the covered wagon. It took them the usual three hours to get there and when they did everything was very quiet. Then again nothing really happened in Villville. They parked Melvin a few blocks away, gave him some carrots, and walked towards Johnny Rocket's.

Suddenly, Once-ler stopped Ellen with his arm. "Wait, I was there before you. Remember? Count backwards from 100 and then go in." said Once-ler. He then walked towards the restaurant and walked in.

Ellen counted to 100 as quickly as she could and then walked the three blocks to Johnny Rocket's and sat down with her husband at their booth. Norma then ran over with their food and sodas in her hands and sat down next to Ellen as she did last time.

"Norma, what are you doing?" asked Once-ler. "You didn't bring everything out at once last time."

"I thought I'd help speed things up. So, how are my favorite couple?" asked Norma as she eagerly waited for something to happen.

"We're fine. It's been a little rough with the in laws but things have been pretty smooth. Even made a new friend called the Lorax. He's very sweet even if he is a little pushy sometimes." said Ellen who added the pushy thing so she wouldn't upset Once-ler.

"Lorax, eh? So, you have a boyfriend on the side. Lucky!" Norma laughed "But, seriously. he sounds nice. Love to meet him sometime." said Norma

"Ok, Norma. You've asked your questions it's time to get back to the date." said Once-ler trying to shoo her away.

Norma took the hint and went back to work just as the phone rang. Once-ler took that moment to take out 50 cents and put them in the juke box. He pressed 15H and was about to sing when Norma called him over"Once-ler… Once, it's for you. It's your mom!"

Once-ler groaned and went over to the phone. "Hello. I'm busy can't it wait 'til tomorrow. Ok. I said Ok! We'll be right there." he hung up the phone and went back over to the table "Bad news. the department store just doubled their order and the order needs to be shipped out by tomorrow. I'm gonna be knitting all night which means we need to go home. Right now." said Once-ler.

"I understand." said Ellen who wanted to punch something.

" Thanks for choosing Johnny Rockets." said Norma. Once-ler goes to pay for the food " Don't worry. It's on me." said Norma.

When Once-ler and Ellen got home he went straight to his newly created office and Ellen went up to the bedroom where she saw Lorax on the bed where she had left him.

"Home so soon?" asked Lorax

"Business called. Hey, Lorax you want to go for a walk? Maybe go listen the humming fish sing?" she asked

"Sure, kid. We'll go listen to the humming fish sing." said Lorax who plopped onto the floor.

They walked down the stairs together.

"I'm so glad you're here, Lorax. Don't know what I'd do without you." said Ellen as they walked out the door.

Ellen hadn't noticed that Grizelda and Elysia were at the dining room table drinking tea and saw her and Lorax leaving.

"Will you look at that the Peach girl and the furry peanut have become quite the pair of friends" said Grizelda.

" Looks like their more than friends to me" said Elysia.

"You don't mean…" started Grizelda pretending not to understand what Elysia was talking about.

" I most certainly do. " said Elysia an evil grin coming over her face.

-(****)-

Ted interrupted again "Wait. If you weren't there how did you know that they were talking about you and Lorax?"

"If you would stop disrupting you'd find out and if you interrupt my story again the next one I'll tell is the story of the boy who interrupted people and was never heard from again" said old Ellen.

"Wow, Once-ler said the same thing to me when I interrupted his story. Must be an old people thing." said Ted

Everyone stared at him. "Sorry, continue." said Ted

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Elysia and Grizelda had finally figured out a way to get Once-ler to distrust me so they could manipulate him into biggering his business without Lorax and I getting in the way. I didn't know their plan at the time but I heard that while the Lorax and I were out Elysia didn't waste any time…."

-{*******}-

Once-ler was sitting in his office knitting. He had to get the order done so he could deliver it the next morning. That's when his mom walked in "Oncie, dear I'm so sorry." said Elysia.

"About what?" asked Once-ler "it's not your fault Macy's doubled their order of thneeds"

"You and Ellen aren't fighting? Isn't that unusual….I'm sure it's nothing" hinted Elysia

"What's nothing?" asked Once-ler putting down his needles.

"It's just that your wife and that Lorax have been spending an awful lot of time together and I just saw them outside hugging when I was heading back to the trailer for the night. I thought it was only right that I tell you right away." said Elysia

"Ellen wouldn't do that to me." said Once-ler "She wouldn't."

"I'm not saying anything is going on, dear but maybe you should keep an eye on them."said Elysia " But I wouldn't worry too much. I mean it's not like she's some impulsive sixteen year old who would run off with the first guy she got the least bit friendly with."

Elysia walked out of the room with the seed now planted in Once-ler's head.

Ellen had overslept the next morning and when she went downstairs no one was around. She checked in Once-ler's office to see if he was there but all she saw was a note sitting on his desk.

She picked it up and read it:"Dear Ellen,Finished the last thneed and decided to have breakfast with my family. So, you're on your own. See you ,Once-ler"

Ellen put down the note and went into the kitchen to make some chocolate chip pancakes. As she was making them she saw Lorax attempting to climb through a window while holding a pair of shoes.

" Hey, Kid." Lorax said as she plopped on the floor "Where's Beanpole?" he asked

"He went to have breakfast with his family but I'm making chocolate chip pancakes for myself. Would you like some?" she asked

"Sure" said Lorax as he walked over to the dining room table and pulled himself into a chair.

Ellen made the pancakes pretty quickly and when they were done set them and herself at the table "O, thanks for last night, Lorax. Those humming fish can sure sing, can't they?" she asked

"Your welcome and thank you for helping get me out of the lake. I swear those brothers in law of yours need to learn some manners. but I have to be honest you didn't seem to enjoy yourself too much before that." Lorax pointed out.

"It was supposed to be me and Once-ler last night… and the dreams are getting worse. Last night, I was one of the trees and I begged him not to cut me down but he did anyway."said Ellen. "Why would he not listen to me?"

At that moment, Once-ler enters the house. "Maybe because I think you're lying to me".

"I haven't been lying to you." said Ellen who was confused by this sudden change from the romantic guy last night.

"Really? What are you and Lorax doing?" asked Once-ler suspiciously

"We're eating breakfast. You said you were eating with your family and I didn't want to eat alone so I asked Lorax to have breakfast with me." said Ellen

"And what were you doing last night?" he asked

"I went to listen to the humming fish sing. I mean, if we have singing fish here why not take advantage of it?" said Ellen

"Were you alone?" asked Once-ler grilling her

"No. The bar ba loots and the swami swans were there… and Lorax was there. " said Ellen.

"O, really? Well, I hope you two had fun. Now, if you excuse me I have work to do." Once-ler said as he walked to his office and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" asked Ellen "If I didn't know better I'd think he was jealous of our friendship. More pancakes?"

"No thank you still finishing up my first stack." said Lorax.

Ellen sighed as she ate the last of what she had on her plate.

" At least you're not changing on me." said Ellen.

Lorax got up on the table and went to give her a friendly hug. " Everything will be ok. You'll see." he said although he didn't really believe that himself.

Meanwhile, in his office Once-ler was fuming with jealousy and truly believed that his wife and his friend were stabbing him in the back.


	8. The Price of Thneeds

Chapter 8: The price of thneeds

Later that day Ellen knocked on Once-ler's office door when there was no answer she opened the door and walked in carrying a tray of tomato soup hoping to get some answers.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I thought you might be hungry." said Ellen

Once-ler looked up at her as she came in "Just put it over there." He said bitterly pointing to the desk.

Ellen put the tray on the desk and hesitated before asking "Once, is something bothering you? You seem very angry today." said Ellen

Once-ler goes back to knitting "Just tired. Did a lot of thinking last night. I don't want that Lorax hanging around here anymore."

"But he's your friend and you know technically we're on his land" said Ellen

"HIS land is it? So, he can just do whatever he wants. Is that right?" asked Once-ler starting to loose his cool.

"Well, yes I suppose it means that but he's a good guy he'd never do anything wrong."said Ellen

"HA! I'll believe that when I see it." said Once-ler

"What are you talking about?" asked Ellen

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." said Once-ler

"No, I don't." said Ellen

"I'm talking about Lorax and you… my chocolate covered cherry!" said Once-ler

"What did you just call me!" yelled Ellen

"That's right… you're a cherry dipped in deep dark chocolate. And don't bother denying it. I have witnesses." said Once-ler

"Witnesses? To what?" asked Ellen appalled that Once-ler would call her a cherry.

"To you and that Lorax fooling around by the lake last night. Probably, not the first time either!" Onceler yelled back."I don't entirely blame you though, you cherries can't help looking appealing."

"O my god! You have to be kidding me! That is sick! You think Lorax and I… that me and him… We aren't even the same species! You need to go to Oz and get a brain, you dumb scarecrow!" Ellen yelled "The Lorax and I did NOTHING… We are just friends! For your information he was pushed in the lake when Brett and Chett were rough housing last night and if you think otherwise you are full of something yourself and it ain't chocolate!"

At that moment Elysia peeked into the window. "O, I'm so sorry didn't mean to interrupt. Honey , I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Yes, mom. What is it?" asked Once-ler

"I was just thinking we need to be more efficient. Perhaps there is a better way to harvest the tufts of the Truffula trees. We really aren't getting anywhere plucking them one at a time." said Elysia

"What other way is there?" he asked

"Well, now this is just a thought but how about chopping the trees down." said Elysia

"You can't do that!" Ellen yelled at Once-ler "He can't allow that. Sorry, Elysia." said Ellen getting so happy she could stop that disaster.

"Actually, I suppose few trees wouldn't hurt. Ok, mom cut them down" said Once-ler

"Let a rip, boys!" Elysia yelled behind her to Brett and Chett who were waiting with axes.

"WHAT? But you promised Lorax! You promised me!" yelled Ellen " You can't do this!"

" What about the promise you two broke." said Once-ler

"You'd cut down trees for spite! That hurts more than just the people you're spiting!" yelled Ellen "Now, I know you're mad but you can't do this. It's wrong and you know it!" said Ellen

"It's my business, I can DO anything I want!" said Once-ler "So, I'm cutting down the trees. Now, why don't you go away I'm very busy. In fact, let's make that permeant. I want you out of my house and I want a divorce. "

" O my god. You are becoming a horrible man and if you don't want to be married to me anymore fine! But don't think for one minute that I'll be going anywhere. I made a promise to do anything I could to stop you and believe me I will.O, and one more thing" said Ellen and slaps Once-ler right across the face. "No one calls me a chocolate covered cherry!"

Ellen slams the door behind her.

The rest of the afternoon all that Ellen heard was tree after tree coming down as she was packing up her things to leave. As she walked towards the forest the sounds of her ex brothers in law chopping down the trees got closer and closer. Eventually, she found the Lorax sitting around a fire with some of the animals. He looked up when Ellen approached.

"What's the message, kid?" he asked thinking she came to tell him something 'til he saw the suitcase."What's going on?"

"That moron thinks I'm having an affair with you!" yelled Ellen

"What's an affair?" asked Lorax

"O, right you guys don't have that out here. You're lucky." Ellen replied "An affair is when two people form a sexual relationship when one or both of them is mates with someone else."

"That is disturbing." said Lorax shocked

"I know but he believes you and I are having one and he wants a divorce… he wants us to end our marriage. So, I left."said Ellen

"But you can't leave him. You're supposed to help him keep his promise" said Lorax

"It may be a little late for that. He gave his family permission to chop the trees down. I tried to reason with him but he doesn't trust me anymore. He called me a chocolate covered cherry! " said Ellen

"What's wrong with that cherries are delicious." said Lorax

" It's not a good 's what the older people use in Villville to describe girls who try to have sex with more than one partner. Some girls would slap people who called them that."said Ellen

Brett and Chett were getting closer and closer and before either Ellen or Lorax knew it trees were coming down around the campsite and one went right towards...

"Lorax!" screamed Ellen who leaped to get him out of the way rolling just in time to miss the tree. "Are you ok?" she asked breathing heavily. Lorax clumsily got up.

"I'm giving that no good lying ex husband of yours a piece of my mind! Cutting trees out of spite… that's ridiculous!" yelled Lorax who went towards the house. Ellen followed suit but they were both stopped by Grizelda.

"May I help you?" she asked viciously stepping in front of them.

" We need to speak to your boss" said Lorax

"I'm afraid the Once-ler is very busy. Now, I suggest that you go back to doing whatever it is furry peanuts do and take the Peach girl with you." said Grizelda

Lorax peeked around Grizelda towards Once-ler knitting in the window. "Beanpole, you broke your promise. You have to stop this now. You're better than this!" yelled Lorax

"Once, listen to him. You nearly killed us out there! What you're doing is bad!" yelled Ellen

Grizelda then picked up Lorax and flung him towards the woods. Ellen was shocked and ran after the flying Lorax into the forest as she ran she heard Once-ler yell at them "Bad? Me? I'm not the one stabbing people in the back. I'm the good guy here! So, how bad could I possibly be?"

Ellen ran towards where Lorax was heading and jumped , caught him in mid air, and fell to the ground with him in her arms "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine."said Lorax

"I guess, we're going to be together for a while… unless. Aren't these trees endangered? I mean Truffula trees are very rare in other parts of the country." said Ellen " There have to be EPA laws against cutting them down. If we could find those we could stop Once-ler from doing this."

"If you find them." said Lorax "That's not bad idea though"

"I have to go back to town for a little while. I'll be back." said Ellen who ran through the forest and over the hill.

Once she was back in Villville she ran straight to the public library. She looked for hours and hours but couldn't find a thing. She was getting more and more anxious. Cutting down truffula trees couldn't be legal it just couldn't. Finally, while looking at the table of contents in an EPA document book she saw 'Laws concerning the rare Truffula trees, page 276'. When she turned to the page given.

"It's gone!"yelled Ellen."But it has to be here!" she yelled forgetting that she was in a library until people shushed her. "Sorry." Ellen packed her things up and went to the only person who would know exactly where it was.

When she got home she went straight into the Beanpole trailer. The family was sitting around the table eating dinner. All except Once-ler who Ellen assumed was still working.

"Where is it?" she asked

"Where is what?" asked Elysia

"Where is the 'Truffula Protection Treaty' protecting the Truffula trees?" asked Ellen accusingly.

"That went missing years ago." said Elysia. "Everyone knows that. That's why the school has been pushing so much to save the trees."

"That's not true and you know it" said Ellen "Where is it?"

Elysia smirked evilly "It's gone! It's burned up into nothing, much like your marriage to my son. The Truffula trees are free to cut down and there is nothing that can be done about it. See dear, I couldn't let anyone stop my Oncie not when he's finally starting to think like a Beanpole."

"You heartless bitch! You got me arrested, filled Once-ler's head with jealous thoughts, and are turning him into a greedy miser! It's like your bitchiniess has no end! My parents were right about you!" yelled Ellen "But mark my words I'm getting my Once-ler back if it's the last thing I ever do!" She then stomped out of the trailer and back to Lorax back in the forest "So much for that plan" she sighed

"It was a good idea. We'll just have to keep convincing him." said Lorax

"But changing his mind could take months. Even years." said Ellen

"No one said things magically happened over night" said Lorax

"Can't you zap him with magic or something?" asked Ellen

"The magic doesn't work that way and it can only go so far." said Lorax

"Can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped?" surmised Ellen

"Exactly" said Lorax

"That figures" Ellen sighed.

{****}-

Audrey interrupted this time "Wait, you said when we first met you that you were the reason he got greedy because you supported his idea"

"I did support the idea at first. I already mentioned that earlier." said old Ellen who couldn't believe she was interrupted again.

"But it sounds like you were pushing to get him to stop much more than you were supporting him. Sounds like his mom was the one who was the real murderer here." Audrey responded.

"Yes, but perhaps if I had stopped him sooner the rest of the story wouldn't have happened and I wish that it hadn't." said Ellen


	9. My Fair Peach

Chapter 9: My Fair Peach

Days passed. Which turned to months and then before they knew it it had become 5 years. 5 years since Once-ler let jealousy and greed take over his life. 5 years since he kicked Ellen out and demanded a divorce forcing her to move into the forest with Lorax and the animals. Everyday was the same thing. Trees were coming down and Ellen and Lorax had spent those days doing whatever they could to stop Once-ler. However, one day something happened that changed life in the Truffula tree forest forever. Ellen and Lorax were taking the day off from protesting against the Once-ler and Ellen was synchronized swimming with the humming fish when the trouble began. "Hey, Lorax come check out our new routine." she yelled at the furry orange guy sitting by the lake and watching her.

" I thought you showed me the new routine last night?" asked Lorax

"This is the new… new routine. Come on, guys let's show him. " said Ellen

Ellen with her head bobbing out of water started to sing"Don't wish it away. Don't look at it like it's forever. Between you and me I could honestly sayThat things can only get better. And while I'm away…" . The humming fish started oohing and swimming around her in a circle with Ellen in the middle "Dust out the demons inside and it won't be long til we run to the place in our hearts where we hide" as she sang this the fish jumped up in front of her and then changed their circle formation to a heart. Just as she was about to continue oil spewed all over her from a nearby sewer pipe."Ahhh! he promised he'd stop this!" said Ellen as she tried to swim to the shore. "He hasn't dumped in this lake in was finally getting cleaner!"

"You know as well as I do he can't be trusted anymore. That man doesn't care about anything but money and himself" said Lorax as he and the animals helped Ellen out of the lake.

" Maybe we don't spend enough time with him, but it's not like we can be on him more than a few hours a day. He won't allow any more than that . It used to be that I could talk to him every night. Too bad we're not married anymore then maybe we'd get somewhere." said Ellen.

"That's it!" said Lorax

"What's it?" asked Ellen

"I just figured out a way to get our protest pushed in the right direction… you have to beg him to take you back." said Lorax

"What? You're kidding right?" asked Ellen " First, You know he'd never take me back and second, he's polluting the environment and destroying everything that means something to us… why would I go back?"

"He would if you told him he'd never see me again and unless we get him on our side we won't get anywhere. This will help speed things up." said Lorax

"Give up? I don't know it sounds risky. " said Ellen

" Life's all about risk and he won't do anything if he doesn't trust us… if he doesn't trust you." Lorax pointed out.

"But he's changed so much. He won't want me 'til I change to fit his new standards" said Ellen

"Then, pretend you want to fit his standards. Pretend that you hate it out here and would do anything to be with him" said Lorax.

Ellen couldn't believe that someone as pure and honest as the Lorax seemed to be would know how to manipulate people so well.

"First, I need to clean up because this is gross. No one would ever take anyone back covered in slop. " said Ellen.

"No. You need to stay exactly like that it will help sell the fact that you can't take life out here anymore and that you were wrong to leave him." said Lorax

"You really think he'd take me back covered in this goo?" asked Ellen

"Trust me. He's a businessman and taking back his miserable goo covered ex wife will make him look forgiving and kind..customers suck that stuff up." said Lorax

"You've been in business?" asked Ellen

"No, but I've read the subject. I've decided to be an informed hater. Now, trust me use your persuasion and it's in the bag" coaxed Lorax.

"OK, then I'll do it. See you, later, Lorax." said Ellen who goes into the woods to get her suitcase.

She started to walk to the newly built mansion. It really wasn't that new it was build 2 years ago but from the outside it looked like no one ever went in there so Ellen thought of it as new. There were three floors full of offices and bedrooms and there was a whole wing just for the Beanpole family. Ellen had never been in the mansion herself but had protested with Lorax in front of it a million times; even helped Lorax sneak into the Once-ler's office. THE Once-ler, is what he was being called now because he felt "the" in front of his name made him seem more business like. She thought it made him sound like some cartoonish evil villain. Anyway, when she finally got to the front entrance she was stopped by a very familiar woman.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our trouble making Peach." said Grizelda.

"I need to speak to the Once-ler it's very important." said Ellen

"Want to complain about the slop in the lake?" asked Grizelda "And where's the peanut… he's the brains, isn't he?"

" This isn't about the environment. It's about me and the Once-ler. Now may I please see him?" Ellen asked

Grizelda didn't move an inch.

" Just give him a message. Tell him he was right. Lorax and I were involved but it's over now.I love the Once-ler and I miss him and I don't care if he's destroying trees and ruining the environment because it's horrible living in the woods. The bears are stealing my food, the birds are singing all night, and the fish keep throwing me in the lake. I'm always wet and dirty! I just can't live like this anymore! I know I'm not up to his standards at the moment but I'm willing to change for him. Will you tell him that for me?" asked Ellen trying to lay it on as thickly as she could.

"I'll make sure he gets the message." said Grizelda who was unmoved the performance.

Ellen turned to leave hoping the plan would work when she heard her name and turned around to see Once-ler, in the outfit she had seen him in during her nightmare, running out of the building towards her. " You'd be willing to change?For me? I've never heard anyone say that before. " he said.

"That's because no one has been willing to try" said Ellen "I am."

"Come on, inside." said Once-ler as he escorted her into the house. "I have a lot to do but you can go use the shower . It's upstairs to your left. O, and try not to drip on the carpet we just had it cleaned" said the Once-ler who walked away without waiting for a response.

Once-ler's directions hadn't been very clear and she had to check at least 50 doors before she found the right one. As she was cleaning up she couldn't believe how easily Once-ler took her back she guessed after 5 years he had finally calmed down a bit .

It seemed like hours 'til she saw the Once-ler again. It was getting close to 9pm when he walked into their bedroom which Ellen had found earlier that day. She had been laying on the bed looking at a picture of the two of them Once-ler had hidden away in a drawer. He looked up when he entered.

"Hello." said Ellen

"Hello, Ellen. How was your day?" the Once-ler asked

"It was nice not to spend a day fighting with the bar ba loots over truffula fruits." said Ellen"By, the way the Lorax gave up. He realized he can't stop you from doing this so he's going back to where he came from." said Ellen

"Is that right?" asked Once-ler who Ellen noticed had a note of disappointment in his voice.

"That's right. So, it's just you, me and, our empire" said Ellen pretending to be as money hungry as him "Living out there in the forest made me realize how much I missed things… buying food at restaurants, wearing nice clothes, being with you.I'm proud to be with the man who has a whole town named after him. Thneedville… it's a much better name than Villville." said Ellen

"I was thinking we could drive into town tomorrow and buy you a whole new wardrobe. You're the wife of a business man, you need to dress like one." said the Once-ler

"Sounds like fun." said Ellen

"But it's getting late. I think, it's time we went to bed." said the Once-ler.

It was very late getting close to 2am and Ellen couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure she could pull off a bitchy socialite routine. She never had a need for power and fame before. Suddenly she heard something fall to the floor and went over to see what it was. She saw the Lorax sitting there.

"Lorax? What are you doing?" she whispered.

" Just wanted to see how things are going. So far so good?" asked Lorax

"Yea, I think he's starting to trust me." said Ellen nervously.

"What's the matter?" asked Lorax

"I'm not sure if I can play a convincing stuck up, uncaring, socialite. " said Ellen

"Just act like Elysia." said Lorax

"Ok, do you know where I can find the devil?" asked Ellen causing them both to laugh and then turned to make sure Once-ler hadn't woken up."I'll try my best." said Ellen " But you shouldn't be here! Get out, you annoying furry peanut!" she whisper yelled.

Lorax gave her a thumbs up and jumped off the ledge of the bedroom. Ellen looked over the edge of the window to make sure Lorax was ok and was happy when saw him running away. She got back in bed and tried to go back to sleep.

The next day, the Once-ler was good to his word and took her to the newly named Thneedville and to the local department store. The second that they entered sales people started crowding around them trying to sell both the Once-ler and Ellen anything they could and were fawning over them like they were Greek gods. Once-ler suddenly snapped his fingers and everyone stopped. "Thank you, everyone but I'm just concentrating on getting my wife a new wardrobe so we'll just need one of you at the moment and only a few others when we're done. "

One very eager salesgirl stepped forward "Mr and Mrs. Once-ler, follow me." The girl took them to the women's department and gave them a guided tour. They went from section to section aisle to aisle. Anything that Ellen had the least bit interest in the Once-ler would get for her on the spot. At one section she stopped and saw the dress and long gloves from her nightmares. They made her shudder.

"Isn't it a lovely outfit?" the salesgirl commented

"Yes, it's a very nice green but I don't know if it's for me." said Ellen then remembering that she was trying to change "Actually, I'll take it in a medium and any accessories you can find to go with of them green of course" said Ellen "And be quick about it. My husband and I don't have all day… o, and while you're at it get me a small caesar salad." Ellen snapped.

Ellen watched as the sales girl went to get the outfit in Ellen's size and hurried to find the right accessories. Ellen hated to admit it but acting like a stuck up socialite was actually a lot of fun. By the time they left the store Ellen had twenty new outfits. She couldn't believe thneeds had sold so well. She remembered when no one wanted a single one. As they were leaving the store with several sales people carrying the bags Ellen bumped into David Randoff , a man who the Once-ler had hired to do maintenance work on the Thneed-o- matic 3000 which was built to make thousands of thneeds at a time,with Norma Snaptrip. She couldn't believe it. " David? Norma?"

"Hello, Ellen. I heard my favorite couple was back together. " said Norma cheerfully

"Yea, I didn't know you and David were together." said Ellen

"Three years now. " said Norma "So, how's your friend the Lorax?" asked Norma.

"The Lorax left. " Ellen responded. She knew Once-ler was not happy that the Lorax was brought up in the conversation.

"O, that's too bad. I was hoping to meet him. Seemed like quite the friend" said Norma.

"It was nice to see you but we must be going. "Once-ler interrupted before the conversation got more embarrassing for him.

" Yea It was great to see you guys we should get together for dinner some night." Ellen quickly suggested.

"That sounds great!" said Norma "We'll coordinate schedules later"

Once-ler rushed Ellen away with the salespeople following them to the wagon. The salespeople stared at the wagon and Melvin in shock. They couldn't believe someone like the Once-ler would ride around in a covered wagon. But they didn't want to be rude so they put the bags in the back as Ellen and Once-ler went up front without saying a word. Despite his fame Once-ler still seemed to believe in driving himself around. Ellen was happy that at least that hadn't changed even if everything else they finally got back to the mansion Ellen went to the back of the wagon and proceeded to get out the bags from the back. She wished salespeople could come to help her get them out once she was home. It didn't take too long to get all the stuff up to the room though and the second she did Once-ler told her to have fun trying stuff on and that he had to get to work. Ellen looked at the clock it was around 3pm and before she could do anything else there knock on her door and a middle aged man in a black suit entered. "Mrs. Beanpole." the man said bowing. "I'm sorry madam, I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm November,your husband's and your butler. Since, you have not been here in a while I thought I'd introduce myself and let you know that if there s anything you want just let me and the rest of the staff know and we'll get it for you." said November.

" Thank you. I'll let you know if I need anything but right now I'm just going to try my new wardrobe on. Although, I could use a diet coke if it's not too much trouble." said Ellen

"Right away, madam" said November who bowed and walked out of the room.

Once November had left Ellen went about trying on various outfits. Each one made her feel like one of those upscale rich snobs and she hadn't even reached the green one yet. The idea of putting on that dress and the gloves frightened her. What if trying on that outfit was the start of giving up her soul? But it could also be a step closer to getting Once-ler to trust her again so she could turn his mind around. So, she finally picked up the outfit and put it on and put on the accessories that she bought to go with it. She then went over to the mirror to look at herself. Here she was the wife of ,the Once-ler, the famous businessman who was adored like a Greek god. " You! Go get me a salad! You! call Norma and David and invite them over for drinks tonight…" she practiced in the mirror.

"And you!... don't think for a second you're staying around." said a shrill voice from behind her. Ellen turned around and there was Elysia.

" Hello, Elysia. It's nice to see you." said Ellen

" Please, no one is buying this changing act of yours" said Elysia "You are just a charity case to help boost Oncie's ego and the company."

"Jealous, Elysia?" asked Ellen bitterly

"Jealous of what?I have nothing to be jealous about" Elysia replied

"I think you do. You're jealous because there is a new woman in the Once-ler's life. ME!" said Ellen "You can't stand that can you?"

"I'm his mother! You're just some slut who snuck under my radar... but you want to play the game… fine just be careful you're playing a dangerous one and I'm the master." said Elysia

"Whatever, you say, Elysia." said Ellen.

Elysia then left the room leaving Ellen alone. November had quietly snuck in "Your diet Cola, madam. Anything else for you?"

"No, but thank you." said Ellen who sighed

"Is something troubling you, madam?" asked November

" November, do you think I'm uncaring and bitchy at all." asked Ellen

"Madam, I don't believe I understand the question." said November

" DO YOU THINK I'm A STUCK UP UNCARING BITCH OR NOT!" she yelled "O, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I think you just answered your own question, madam." said November

"I'm never gonna pull this off. If Elysia can see through me she'll convince Once-ler and then the plan will be for , how long have you been a butler?" Ellen asked

"About 20 years. Worked for many big tycoons. All their businesses failed however and they had to let me go but I've never seen anything quite like Mr. Beanpole. He seems very determined and must be very talented and business savvy to get so successful at such a young age." said November

"These tycoons did they have stuck up wives?" she asked

"Well, I never judged those that I worked for but I suppose between you and me. Yes, most of them did care only for money. It was quite tragic." said November shaking his head.

"Could you help me be like them?" she asked

"Madam, why would you ever want to be like them?" asked November surprised

"If I'm not like them Once-ler is never going to trust me. He already thinks I cheated on him and trying to wreck his business" said Ellen

" That's a start" said November "But, madam if you truly want to be like one of them. I shall help. Though, I do not believe it is a good idea. "

"Thank you. Can we start lessons now?" asked Ellen

" Of course, madam. Now, first thing you need to remember is EVERYTHING is about you." said November"Madam, it's my wife's birthday. Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off to be with her?"

"Well, I suppose." said Ellen

"That's wrong, madam. You need me here." said November

"What if I don't?" asked Ellen

"Madam, you always need me here." said November " Remember, it's all about you. Try again."

"Take the day off! Why does my husband pay you if you're not here 24/7… what if I need you for something!" yelled Ellen

" Great, Madam, I could feel your anger there" said November

"Thank you, November. Now, let's proceed to the next lesson." said Ellen

"Very well. Madam, shall, I get you anything before we continue?" November asked

"No, I'm fine. I'm a bit peckish, though. I could go for truffula fruits dipped in whipped cream." said Ellen

"We're all out of Truffula fruits in the house. " said November "Would something else suffice?"

"Did I ask for something else? There are still trees out there go to one and get some truffula fruits. O, and watch out for the bar ba loots they can get testy." said Ellen

"That was wonderful, madam. Are you positive you need my help? Sounds, to me as if you got this under control." said November

"I don't know. I still think I need a few more lessons." said Ellen

"Very well, madam but I really do have to get back to work. We'll pick up the lessons tomorrow." said November.

A couple of weeks had passed and Ellen couldn't believe how good she was getting at being an uncaring socialite. It was still a little difficult at times to turn off all her compassion and sometimes she really wanted to apologize after she said or did something nasty during the lessons. Although, as time went by she felt like apologizing less and less. What was unusual was that even Ellen's thoughts started to change. She hadn't thought about the Lorax or the trees in weeks. That night she was in her bathrobe sitting on the bed getting a mani-pedi. "I swear to God one of these days I'm going I'm going to kill every animal in that forest! Between those birds waking me up every moment and those bears sneaking around at night… I can never get any sleep. I don't know how I managed to live out there with them for five years!" yelled Ellen

"Killing them sounds a little harsh." said the manicurist.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" demanded Ellen. No one responded "Yea, I didn't think so."

"But I'm telling you if I see one of them it will be too soon." she continued.

Just then the Lorax plopped onto the floor and walked over to where she was sitting. It had been a long time since she had seen him. "Hey, Peach. Any progress?" he asked.

"With what?" she asked

" With the plan. It's been almost a month have you gotten through to him yet?" Lorax asked

"O, I've been so busy trying to get him to trust me. I forgot about the plan. I'm sorry, I'll talk to him tonight." said Ellen

" Are you ok?" said Lorax " Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Of course it's not ,babe. I'm fine. This is just taking more preparation than I thought." said Ellen "It's not easy pretending to be a socialite"

Lorax jumps on the bed and looks deep into her eyes and gasps "This was a mistake. We need to get you home right now!"

"The only place I'm going is to the party tonight and in case you haven't noticed ,I am home. Now, I suggest you leave or would you rather have me call my husband so he can deal with you?" asked Ellen viciously.


	10. The End

Chapter 10: The End

A few more years passed. 5 more to be exact and things were getting worse and worse. Most of the workers had left the thneed factory but it was still up and running producing more and more thneeds, which meant less and less trees. One day, while Ellen was relaxing in the parlor she noticed that November was walking down the hall with a suitcase in his hand. "November, what are you doing?" asked Ellen

"I'm leaving, madam. I left my letter of resignation with your husband." said November

"But you can't just leave! We need you here!" demanded Ellen

"I'm sorry, madam but it's time. I'm sure you and Mr. Beanpole will be just fine without me but I should be moving on. " said November

"But everything is going so well why would you move on?" asked Ellen as November opened the door to leave. This left Lorax enough time to enter.

"You have a visitor, madam. It's Mr. Lorax here to see you." said November "How do you do, Mr. Lorax?" asked November as the Lorax entered.

"Fine, thank you, November." said Lorax

"Good day, Mr. Lorax. It was a pleasure." said November

"Goodbye,November. It was great to meet you too." said Lorax and with that November walked out the door.

Ellen glared over at Lorax "And what do you want?"

"That's how you're going to greet me after 10 years of friendship!" demanded Lorax

Ellen wasn't overly surprised to see the Lorax he came by at least once a week to campaign for the trees and complain about how Ellen had gotten so corrupted she couldn't see clearly though she wasn't surprised that Lorax had popped by she still didn't want to see him.

"I'm not having a good day. the Once-ler is going to kill me when he finds out that November left us. You being here is not gonna help matters. I promised him you wouldn't show up anymore." said Ellen irritated.

"Well, you're a liar but what's so surprising about that. You lied to me, your husband, and yourself." said Lorax

"How did I lie to myself?" asked Ellen

"You told yourself that you were stone hearted and you believed that so much you became it. But there is still a good person inside there. " said Lorax. "I know you can't be happy this way."

"Of course, I'm happy. I have my husband, money, anything I could ever want… what's not to be happy about?" Ellen demanded

"You've lost your friends, your self- respect, your humanity… that's the one thing you were always worried about losing and you gave it up." Lorax pointed out. " And let's be honest you aren't Ellen Juliette Peach anymore… you're cold, uncaring, only care about one thing… You're Elysia Beanpole!"

"How dare you compare me to my mother in law! I'm nothing like her!" yelled Ellen

"Really? Because the Ellen Peach I knew didn't threaten to kill the animals every other day. The one I knew was a peacemaker who didn't let petty things eat away at her. She was always happy to support anything anyone wanted to do and she would listen to advice. You don't do any of those things. You shut everything and everyone out… it's as if you don't even have a heart. It's why October, November, and December left. You didn't care about them or acknowledge that they had lives that didn't involve you. You just thought of them as a cook, butler, and maid but not as people! " said Lorax

"Why did you come here to insult me?" asked Ellen insulted

"I came here to help you. This is our last chance but don't worry if I can't get through to you then I'm done. I'll be going back to where I came from." said Lorax

"Can I have a written guarantee of that?" Ellen asked.

Lorax grabbed Ellen's arm and dragged her to the nearest bedroom and pulled her over to a mirror. "Now, who do you see?" asked Lorax

"It's me. " said Ellen waving off the ridiculous question.

" I want you to look harder than that and think is this really Ellen Peach… the 16 year old…" said Lorax

"I'm not 16… I'm 26." said Ellen

"Go back to 16… it was your first date with Once-ler." said Lorax

"Why my first date?" asked Ellen

"Because, the day you fell in love used to mean the world to you" said Lorax "Now, think."

"Well, I remember that Once-ler and I met at Johnny Rocket's… I ordered a coke… god, I was such a child back then… he ordered one too and Norma came by with our food and asked a million questions…. I was so nervous…Once-ler sang to me…"Hold me, thrill me, kiss me" by Mel Carter… at the end of the night his mom got me arrested and he proposed! I was so happy. I wished that moment could never end and that moment in jail made me vow never to… " something suddenly clicked "O, my god… I think I'm going to be sick!" said Ellen "Lorax, it's over, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it is" said Lorax

"I never thought we'd have to give up." said Ellen.

"Me either, Kid, but Beanpole has done too much destruction there is no way to fix it now." said Lorax

"Let's go talk to him, anyway." said Ellen.

They walked down hallway after hallway. Every picture they passed made Ellen sick. Usually she stayed away from the offices because tycoons' wives didn't meddle in business. When they got close to his office Elysia looked up from her desk. "the Once-ler is busy. What do you want?"

"I'm his wife I shouldn't need a reason to come to his office." said Ellen

"Perhaps, but that thing does." said Elysia staring down at Lorax

" The Lorax is not a thing. He's my friend. Now, let Once-ler know we're here, Elysia." said Ellen getting right up into her mother in law's face.

Elysia glares and pressed the intercom "Mr. Once-ler, your wife is here to see you."

A crackly voice from the other side of the intercom said, "Send her in"

Ellen and Lorax walk through the big double doors into the huge office. Once-ler was sitting at his desk counting money. "Well?" he asked without looking up at Ellen or Lorax.

" You have to stop this! If you don't we'll all be dead in a matter of weeks! There is way too much pollution out there… there is so much smog you can't even tell what time of day it is. " said Ellen

"It's 4:30pm… but this has never bothered you before why are you so pro-environment all of sudden?" asced Once-ler.

"Because she finally remembered who she was, Beanpole." said Lorax

At hearing the Lorax's voice he looked up from his money. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Why does it bother you so much to have me around? Could it be because I remind you that what you're doing is wrong and you are trying to fill that hole within yourself with money instead of love? This woman loves you but you hardly acknowledge that anymore. You didn't even look at her when she first came in" he pointed out.

" Listen, you have to stop this, please! Let's just go back to being Once-ler and Ellen living alone in the woods. Just two people that no one knows. Please." said Ellen

" Why should we do that! We have everything we'd ever want or need!" yelled Once-ler

"Please, for me. " Ellen said looking deep into his eyes

"O, I see what you're doing! You're trying to take my business away from me so you can have this all to yourself…" said Once-ler

"You've gone crazy!" said Ellen "What happened to the man who only cared about running away with me because he was in love?"

"He was a doe eyed fantastick. He had a dream but he could never pull it off. That's why I had to come in" said Once-ler

Ellen thought it was kind of creepy that Once-ler was talking about himself in the third person but still thought she could get through to him.

"I wish you hadn't because you're the one that made my nightmares a reality! You made me give up my humanity and if you're not going to listen to reason I can't do this anymore! I'm leaving for good this time… and if there is even the tiniest bit of my Once-ler in that body of yours I have a message for him 'I love you and I miss you and I'm sorry.' as for you… you make me sick and I will never forgive you for this!" yelled Ellen "Come on, Lorax let's go." said Ellen turning to her friend

"Fine! Leave! A thousand women would want to be exactly in the same position you are! And I'm so rich I can have my pick!" said Once-ler.

Lorax looked at Once-ler and said "This is exactly, what I'm talking about. You care more about money than you do about the fact that your wife is leaving you. "

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm completely within my rights here even if neither of you like thing if I'm so wrong why haven't you used your so called magic to stop me, Lorax?" asked Once-ler

" I told you the magic doesn't work that way." said Lorax

"Well, let me tell you something. I have a wonderfully successful business here and I'm never stopping this and nothing is going to make me" said Once-ler.

Just then the final tree got cut down.

"The final might." said Lorax

"The final one? It can't be." said Once-ler going over to the window in shock.

Once-ler looks at Ellen and Lorax pleadingly "Ellen… Lorax… please…"

" Goodbye, Once-ler." said Ellen who walked out of the building with Lorax.

Ellen would have felt bad for Once-ler but she was still so mad at him that she didn't have room for sympathy. So, she just walked to Thneedville without another thought. When she got there she bumped into Norma walking down the street with a baby carriage. "Ellen?" Norma asked

"O, hey, Norma." said Ellen

" How's the richest woman I know?" asked Norma

"Not so rich anymore. I left Once-ler for good this time." said Ellen

"That's too bad." said Norma

"How have you been?" asked Ellen

"Just fine. Had my little girl." Norma said gesturing towards the carriage.

"O, she's adorable. What's her name?" Ellen asked looking into the carriage.

"Maragret…. Maragret Kara Randoff" said Norma beaming with pride

"That's pretty and she's just this will never happen for me though." said Ellen

"You just need to find that right guy." said Norma

"I think the problem is I did. He just didn't believe it" said Ellen

"What are you going to do now?" asked Norma

"I had some money stashed away so I was thinking of buying my family's old house at the edge of town. So, I could be away from people." said Ellen "It's free since my parents moved to Florida."

"In that case, why don't Maragret and I walk you home." said Norma.

Ellen and Norma walked for a long time 'til they got to the house. Ellen unlocked the door and walked in. It hadn't changed too much except her parents weren't there anymore. "Thanks, Norma. Don't be a stranger." said Ellen as she watched Norma walk away with the baby carriage.

-(***)

"And I never left the house again. I just couldn't face the world after what happened." said old Ellen

There was a moment of silence as the story ended.

"You should talk to the Once-ler. He's changed." said Ted

"Ted's right he has. The fact that the trees are growing back is a definite sign of that" said Norma

"I want to believe that's true. I really do but after what happened… I don't think things could ever be the way they were." said Ellen

"But if you still love him or think you do; don't you think you should give it another chance?" asked Audrey who was very optimistic.

"Just go see him and whatever happens… happens" said Norma trying to be encouraging

"Well, ok. I'll go see him." said Ellen "But you're coming with me"

"We'll all come with you." said Norma

So, they started going down the bumpy road out of town and towards the Once-ler's house on the hill.


	11. The Reunion

Chapter 11: The Reunion

As the Wigguns family, Audrey, and Ellen walked the long bumpy road out of town Ellen started to be uneasy. She hadn't been on this road in many years and she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back. The sky was still pretty black here which made things even more uncomfortable. "I can't do this. I just can't… I'm going back" said old Ellen turning to go back home.

"Don't be silly, Ellen. We're almost there." said Norma pointing to the house that was not too far away.

" I know but I'm not ready." said Ellen " He probably wouldn't even want to see me. I did tell him I'd never forgive him for all this"

"But you have forgiven him. The person you haven't forgiven is yourself. You tried your best. Power is just very powerful if it wasn't they wouldn't call it that would they?" asked Norma

"I suppose, they wouldn't." said Ellen

With that they all started to walk towards the house again. It was taking longer than it normally would because Ted didn't have his bike. Finally, they reached the house. It was a little less boarded up than Ted had remember but then again it had been about a year since he was here last. Because Ted was the first there he knocked on the door. He would have wrung the doorbell but he remembered what happened the last time and didn't want to risk getting flung in the air again in front of his friends and family. The door creaked open and Once-ler popped his head out and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Ted. "O, Hello, Ted. I wasn't expecting you today." said Once-ler.

"Hello. Some of my friends wanted to meet you." said Ted

"O, of course. I have company but come in." said Once-ler "Your friends are welcome to come in too." said Once-ler moving out of the way so everyone could enter.

It was your average shack really. There wasn't too much there except a small kitchen and a cot in the corner. However, Ted noticed that surrounding the cot were pictures of Once-ler as a young man with a girl he assumed was Ellen. Ted was so busy looking around he forgot about introductions "O, I'm sorry… Everyone, this is the Once-ler. Mr. Once-ler, this is my mom…" said Ted.

"Margaret Wigguns… nice to meet you" said Margaret extending a hand.

Once-ler shook it "Once-ler Beanpole. The pleasure is mine."

"This is my friend Audrey Simons." said Ted blushing a little as he introduced her.

Once-ler looked over his shoulder to Lorax who the others couldn't see and gave him the "it's his secret girlfriend" look then turned back to Audrey. "It's a pleasure, Miss Simons." said Once-ler.

"The pleasure is mine. Ted has told me a lot about you. I've always been interested in truffula trees. " said Audrey

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so happy to meet me." said Once-ler.

"And this is my Grammy Norma." said Ted introducing Norma.

"Norma Snaptrip… Hello, Norma. Have you seen her? Talked to her? How is she?" Once-ler started asking.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Norma looks over at Ellen standing next to her " Well, don't just stand there… say hello to your ex husband."

Ellen looked up into Once-ler's eyes "Hello, Once. How are you?" asked Ellen

"Ellen, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." said Once-ler

"I think we should talk." said Ellen

"Me too." said Once-ler.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lorax asked from the table.

"O, I'm sorry. Everyone, this is my friend the Lorax" said Once-ler

"Hello. " said Lorax "Nice to meet you all. Now, Beanpole you and Peach go patch things up."

"That's new. I remember when he used to say he'd have me arrested for being with you" said Ellen

"I was just agreeing with Elysia… the first and last time I ever agreed with that bitch on anything." said Lorax

Once-ler gestured for Ellen to sit down and she did. "I'm sorry. I got so caught up in the business I didn't want to see how horrible things had gotten. How horrible I had gotten. Your parents were right about me. I'm just like the rest of my family."

"No you're not. Unlike the rest of your family you finally felt remorse for what you did. I'm sure none of them would." said Ellen" I'm sorry too. I should have worked harder to try to stop you and I shouldn't have turned on you when the business finally fell. I've missed you, you know. I've been thinking about you every day since I left."

" I've been thinking about you too. " said Once-ler

"I wish we could go back to when we were teenagers. Just start all over again" said Ellen

"Then, let's do it" said Once-ler

"What?" asked Ellen

"Let's pretend the last 50 years never happened." said Once-ler.

"We can't do that, can we?" asked Ellen

"Why not?" asked Once-ler then he extends his hand " Hello. I'm Once-ler. Once-ler Beanpole. Just your average guy supporting truffula tree preservation and whatnot. And you are?"

Ellen had to stop from laughing and shook his hand " Ellen Peach. It's very nice to meet you, Once-ler. Wait, did you say Beanpole? Uh oh… I'm not supposed to talk to Beanpoles. I heard your family get their heads turned by greed causing them not to care about anyone but themselves." said Ellen

"That's true when it comes to the rest of my family but I've decided to play it safe. I'm going to work for a nice business in town. I did have an idea for an invention but after seeing what money does to my family I'm not taking any chances. I just want a quiet life living in the woods with my wife and not having a care in the world and only going to town to work." said Once-ler

"I like that." said Ellen "But if we got into a relationship we'd have to take things slowly."

" Ellen, would you like to go for a walk?" asked Once-ler

"I'd love to" said Ellen as she got up.

"As long as no one minds." Once-ler added to the others

"Go right ahead, Beanpole we can occupy ourselves." said Lorax

"We won't be too long" said Once-ler

"Take your time. No rush." Norma said. The others nodded in agreement.

Once-ler and Ellen rush to the door and exit.

Beyond, the town of Thneedville, that most people say was plastic and fake and they liked it that way, lived a woman called Ellen and a man named Once-ler whose story you have just read here. They used to be miserable, lonely, and sad wishing for the good times they had. Now, they're together and from that day to this, they have lived in pure happiness.

**The End**


End file.
